Totally Sinnoh
by Iota Hunter
Summary: Follow Cadence, Franklin, and Joshua on their journeys through the Sinnoh Region. Berries, Breeding, Badges, and Ribbons.
1. Prologue: Start

Prologue - Start

"I asked you what your name was, young lady!" he shouted, shining the torch into her face.

"And I told you, my name is Cadence!" she shouted back. Her black hair was shoved under a hat right now; there was nothing worse than bed hair, and she had slept at her friend's.

"Where are you from?" he asked, all but pushing her with every word. She couldn't see much with the bright light flashing in her eyes, but she could make out that he wasn't wearing a police hat.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town, just over the ridge," she replied, not rising to his arrogance. He switched the torch off, and the streetlight once again lit Cadence's view. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "You're not a policeman at all. What's the big idea, shoving a torch in my face!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his face.

"I never said I was a policeman!" he shouted, and she recognised the face almost instantly.

"Mr. Berry? What are you doing here?" she asked. The burly man was Frederick Berry, a friend of her mother's, and he was widely renowned as the "Berry Master". Although he completely detested the name, it was something he had to come to terms with, running a small Berry shipping company throughout the whole of Sinnoh.

"I'm here to see your mother about you, actually," he let his grip on her go. "What are you doing out so late at night anyway?"

"I just came from Frankie's," she said, matter-of-factly. "He lives over in Sandgem."

"I suppose we'd better get you back home quickly then," the old man said, looking down, "You'll catch your death in that short skirt." She sighed, pulling it down slightly. Him and his prissy granddaughter always knew exactly how to put her clothing down.

"How's Valerie?" she asked, as they walked further up, despite Twinleaf Town, Cadence's hometown, being further down. She had learned the hard way not to try and go into the tall grass without her own Pokémon. It wasn't that Pokémon didn't venture out of the fields, but most preferred it in there.

"She's fine," he said, smiling, "She's not long turned thirteen either. I expect the two of you will probably become Contest Rivals in a short time. Of course, we live just outside Hearthome City, so she'll probably have a head start."

"I bet she will," Cadence grinned, trying to hide her sarcasm. They came to a stop.

"Alright," Frederick said, "I'll jump down there first, then I'll help you down. I'm not that old you know!" He shouted, seeing the girl snigger.

"Okay then, you get down there first," she smiled. Watching the old man struggle almost made her smile, before she remembered her manners. She jumped down just before he had landed. "Shit!" she shouted as she realised it was a bigger drop than she had anticipated. She fell to the floor and hit her head.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Berries And Pokéballs

Chapter 1 – Berries and Pokéballs

"What's your name!" a voice shouted at her. She couldn't see.

"I can't see!" she shouted. She couldn't hear her own voice either.

"Is your name Jane?" asked the voice.

"No," Cadence said, hearing her voice now, "My name's Cadence."

"Good," said the voice, which she could now tell was female. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl," she said, and almost giggled at how uncertain she had sounded.

"Excellent!" shouted the voice. The black she could see disappeared, and she was in her bed, staring at her mother. Frederick was there too. Her mother began smothering her.

"Give her some space, Luciana," suggested the old man, but the middle-aged woman took no notice. Cadence took time to notice the midnight blue rinse hair, styled in a bouffant. So outdated, yet so retro. It was definitely her mother.

"Mom, can you get off me," she asked. Her head was hurting. She put her hand to her face, finding raw flesh, now hurting more from the touch. "Didn't anyone think to bandage this up?"

"The nurse is on her way over," said Frederick, "She has to come from Sandgem Town herself, you know."

"I hope she doesn't fall off that ridge," said her worried mother, "They should really put some stairs on that thing."

"Well, I think I'll have to agree with you there," said Frederick, moving to the window that viewed out of the town entrance, "There's at least three Nurse Joy's piled up out there." He and Cadence laughed, but Luciana threw her hand to her mouth.

"Mom," Cadence signed, "There's only one Nurse Joy, you know that. Besides, I don't think three of them would fall down there. They aren't that stupid."

"I fell off that ridge four times when I first moved here," she said, naivety blossoming from her voice.

"Why the hell did you go back up!" her shocked daughter bellowed.

"I had to go and get my furniture from up there," Luciana said, earnestly.

"In any case," Frederick cut in, "The nurse is about to knock the door. I'll go let him in." He left the bedroom, heading downstairs. There was an awkward silence in the room before Frederick and the nurse from Sandgem Town came upstairs.

"Hello, Nur…" Luciana began, "You're not Nurse Joy!" She was pointing at the man, seething with anger. The nurse just sighed.

"The 'Nurse Joy' you see on TV," he started, "is only an actress. She isn't actually a Nurse. Now, my name is Jon. What's the problem tonight?"

"Well aside from a sharp stabbing pain in my ass," she said, shooting a look at her mother, "I hit my head on something." The nurse looked at her head, touching it softly.

"It doesn't look too bad," he said, wiping it with some cotton wool and a liquid. As he wiped it on the injury on the back of her head, it stung her, "I'm just going to clean it out before I cover it with a bandage. You won't be able to wash your hair for a few days, but it will have healed by then. I'd say wear a hat if you're going to go out."

"Okay," she said, as he began putting the bandages around her head, sealing them with a line of sticky tape. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Jon said, as he began to walk out. "Have a nice night. I'll see myself out."

"Thank you so much," Frederick said, shaking his hand.

"Bye Nurse Joy!" shouted Luciana, jumping up and down. Jon looked at her for a minute, before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"Now for the reason of my visit," Frederick said calmly.

"Of course," Luciana happily chirped, "What are you here for?"

"Well," he started, "A month ago, my granddaughter Valerie Berry turned thirteen; the age for legally starting a Pokémon Journey." He paused for reaction, and then continued after getting a mere nod. "I gave her one gift to start her journey with. A berry. It was a Leppa Berry to be exact. Not the plainest of berries, to be honest with you. It's got a mix of flavours that invigorates you to go on. I had requested that she go out and search for new berries for me. You see I only have little over twenty berries. I was hoping for some more variety to go in my field.

"My company is only small still, and while I can get berries to pretty much the whole of Sinnoh, customers require a wider variety of taste." He paused and took a sip of tea, much to the annoyance of the impatient Cadence, who cleared her throat. "I came here to request that when you start your own journey, you help me with this. It is little to ask."

"What would it involve?" Cadence asked, now that the man's history had finished.

"It would simply be picking berries from around the region," he told her, "And bringing them back to me when you're finished. I have a case here, small enough to fit into your bag. It's designed with Capsule Technology, just like a Pokéball." He handed her a small box with a handle on it. The box was a pale blue, and had a picture of a tree on it.

"Of course, I'll do it, sir," she smiled at the old man. She couldn't refuse this of the man who had brought her back home. "Mother, would it be okay if I left in the morning? I could go with Joshua and Franklin."

"Hi, I'm Luciana," her mother was saying into the phone, "I'd like to speak to Nurse Joy please. Don't lie to me; I know she's there. She's always at work. Yes, for your information, she does work in every city in Sinnoh!"

"I guess I'm going in the morning." Cadence decided. She'd have to pack a few things, but with everything made with capsule technology these days, she'd have room for everything she needed.

"If you're going," her mother cut in after telling the person on the videophone to hang on, "Take the Pokéballs I put out on the kitchen table for you. Aha!" she exclaimed, making both Cadence and the woman on the phone jump. "She's right behind you!"

"That is a cardboard cut out, madam!" shouted the woman on the phone, obviously getting flustered. Behind her, Cadence saw Jon enter the room. When he saw who it was on the phone, he dashed in and put down the receiver.

"I'm amazed she's lasted so long with a child," sighed Frederick.

"You're her friend," Cadence laughed.

"You're right," smiled Frederick, "I am. I'll be spending the night here. I'll see you in the morning. We'll leave the town together."


	3. Chapter 2: Calamity Jane

Chapter 2 – Calamity Jane

The morning came and woke Cadence with a slow nudge. Opening her eyes, she saw a small blue Pokémon nuzzling her arm. Its tail was curled into a spring and there were tufts of white fur along its body.

It was her mother's Pokémon, Glameow.

"Leave me alone Glameow, it can't be time to get up yet," she whispered, despite the brightness outside.

"Honey," a voice came from downstairs, "Is Glameow in your room? It's time to get up!" Her mother's voice was always shrill in the mornings. She could hardly stand to listen to her at times.

Knocking Glameow out of the way, she began the morning chore of getting dressed. Since she wasn't able to wash her hair, a white beanie was shoved on top of her head. She donned a white vest with a black waistcoat, and matched it with a pink mini-skirt.

Her boots matched, being pink in colour. She ran downstairs, grabbing her bag as she walked past. It wasn't the most matching bag she could find, but it would have to do.

"So, are we heading out Frederick?" she asked the old man, who was sitting reading the morning newspaper. He seemed all ready to go.

"You're travelling light, dear," he said to her, "are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek, "Let's go. Goodbye mom. I love you."

"I love you too," she cooed, staring at a picture of Nurse Joy. Cadence sighed.

"I'm going to miss her," she said quietly to Frederick as they left the house, "But this is something I really want to do." The two of them walked towards the end of town, turning to see a blond haired blur run into them.

Pulling herself up, she knew who had knocked her over. Her overly energetic friend, Joshua, seemed to be leaving the town too.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he apologised, helping Cadence pick the elderly man up. He was wearing an orange and white striped shirt, with jeans. He had his bag too. "You going somewhere?" he asked.

"We're off to travel the world in search of exotic berries," Cadence told him, "You?"

"I'm off to Sandgem Town," he admitted, "I figured it was about time I got myself a Pokémon. I'm not sure it's safe to go through the grass without one though."

"You could come with us," suggested Frederick, "My Tangela can help us battle the Pokémon there. Providing you promise to be a bit more careful on the journey."

"Are you sure?" Joshua asked, smiling, "That would be so great. Oh, thank you so much. I was a little scared, if I can be honest."

"This'll be fun, Josh," Cadence beamed, "I was going to ask you to come along with me anyway. You and Frankie." This seemed to set something off with Joshua.

"Frankie will be coming?" he smirked, "Maybe I will go with you then. You'll have to go to all the cities with Gyms won't you?" Cadence nodded, smiling as she saw his green eyes sparkle.

She knew he had always liked Franklin Jonah, no matter how much he knew Frankie wasn't as fond of him. In a way, he had always seemed to look up to Frankie as a role model, despite them being the same age.

The three walked to the edge of town, where Frederick plucked a Pokéball identical to the ones her mother had laid out for her, and enlarged it with a button on the front. Then realisation hit her.

"Oh god," she thrust her hands to her face, "I forgot to get the Pokéballs from my mom!" She dropped to the floor, hating herself for being so forgetful.

"It's okay," grinned Frederick, "You can buy them at any Pokémon Market. I even found one lying around on the floor once. It'll be easy to get hold of some." Cadence nodded. In actuality, she was ashamed of herself for forgetting to get the present her mother had given her.

"I know," she said, "I just think I'm going to miss her on this trip." They were silent for a while, contemplating their losses. "How did your mother handle it, Josh?" The blond teen looked at her.

"She was okay with it," he smiled, "She said she'll miss me, but it's something that she knows I have to do. I had to talk to her about something else too, and she was okay with everything. She even gave me a new pair of shoes."

"Well," began Frederick, shifting his weight, "Let's get going. Sandgem isn't too far away. We might be able to get there and then leave again." The two teenagers followed him out of the town exit, passing the lush trees and soft grass. Cadence looked at her feet, and Joshua began biting his fingernails.

"…And so you'll see for yourself that what is taking place there shouldn't have happened," said an old voice. Walking out of Sandgem Town was an old man in a suit, followed by a man and a young boy that both Cadence and Joshua recognised straight away.

"Frankie!" Cadence shouted. The brown haired boy turned towards her, smiling brightly. He was wearing blue jeans, and a similar black and white jacket to the one he almost always wore. He had a red hat on, and seemed to be signalling to the two of them.

"I think he wants us to go with them," suggested Josh, running forward holding Cadence's arm.

"I can run for myself!" she shouted as she stumbled and tripped over to the group. Frederick seemed to have stopped moving.

"I'll wait outside of the lake, if that's okay!" he called to her. Then she realised the direction they were all going. Lake Verity. The two of them caught up to the group, but Joshua didn't seem to realise, and ran straight into the man Cadence knew to be Frankie's father.

"Watch what you're doing, Josh!" shouted Frankie, concerned for his father's health.

"Sorry Frankie," Joshua apologised, on his knees from the fall, "I didn't look where I was going."

"Why did you call us over, Frankie?" Cadence asked, helping Frankie's father up.

"There's something going on at Lake Verity," he replied, his voice slightly deeper than Joshua's, "Professor Rowan told my dad to bring me, and I'm bringing you two. You know how there's rumoured to be a legendary Pokémon in there?" The two nodded, although Josh nodded a bit more vigorously than Cadence. "Someone's trying to capture it."

"Come along Andrew, Franklin," said the old man Cadence didn't recognise, "Franklin, give your two friends the Pokéball's I gave you. Hurry up, now." The Professor and Frankie's father walked into the entrance to the lake, while Franklin began pulling two Pokéballs out of his bag.

"These two are for you," he said, passing them, "Don't open them now, we need to go." The three ran through the entrance to the lake, only to see Professor Rowan and Andrew Jonah on the floor, being attacked by three small grey and white birds.

In the lake, a man in red clothing was standing on top of a large snake Pokémon, laughing to himself, his face hidden.


	4. Chapter 3: Raine

Chapter 3 – Raine

The man continued to laugh as the three flying-types attacked the adults.

"Stop what you're doing!" shouted Franklin, obviously upset that his father was in pain. "I choose you!" he bellowed, throwing the red and white Pokéball onto the floor. From it, a blinding light emerged, cloaking everything for a few seconds.

When she discovered it was safe to open her eyes, Cadence saw the remains of the light forming into a Pokémon.

The Pokémon was green, looking more like a water-type than a grass-type. There was a leafy twig on its head, and a shell made of hard mud on its back.

"Tuuuuur!" it called, looking at its surroundings. The trees and grass seemed to make it feel happier. It's wide yellow jaw was chattering with excitement.

"Turtwig," called Franklin, "Use Tackle on that Starly! Josh, Cadence, send out the Pokémon I gave you." As the two grabbed at their new Pokéballs, the short Pokémon dashed with uncanny speed towards the birds, all of whom flapped away before it got there.

"I choose you!" shouted Joshua, throwing his Pokéball.

"Come on out!" exclaimed Cadence, throwing hers into the same space. The lights merged, before separating and forming two Pokémon.

The first to become visible, from Cadence's Pokéball, was taller than Turtwig. It was covered in bright orange fur, and the tufts resembled burning flames. There was a fire on its tail, and it had big bright eyes,

"Chaaaaaar!" it cried out.

"Aww, a Chimchar," cooed Joshua, looking on as his Pokémon formed into a smaller blue creature. It looked as though to be wearing a darker blue cape, and resembled a flying-type Pokémon. Its beak was an out of place orange on the blue body, matching only the orange talons. "Ooh, I got a Piplup." Joshua seemed to marvel at his new Pokémon, "I'm going to call you…Dapper!"

"Piplup, use Pound!" shouted Franklin, getting impatient with the two, "First, Chimchar, use Leer to bring them to the ground!" Chimchar obeyed almost instantly, staring down the three birds, which all lost their balance and landed on the floor.

Piplup took a while to register, and instead seemed to be staring at the end of its own beak, until a nudge from Joshua sent it running towards the birds, knocking one of them off its feet.

"Dapper, you did great!" beamed Joshua. Franklin shook his head again.

"Chimchar, Scratch the last birds" he ordered, "Turtwig, use Tackle on the other!" Turtwig once again charged at the birds, hitting the middle on square in the chest.

Chimchar hopped over to the birds, spinning its claws into the face of the third Starly.

"Now, Munchlax, throw this Quick Claw at them using Fling!" shouted the voice of Professor Rowan. Turning, they saw he had brought a blue and cream furred Pokémon, half the size of the Professor. He was holding a small claw, what looked like the nail of a Pokémon.

Munchlax focused on the claw for a moment, before it began to glow. The Pokémon threw it at the three Starly, where it exploded on contact with the ground. When the smoke cleared, they were all knocked out.

The man in red had stopped laughing, and was on his way over with his Pokémon.

"Professor, are you okay?" asked Joshua, running to the old man. Franklin was hugging his father, while Cadence went to Chimchar. The fire-type seemed to be doing a little victory dance.

"I'm fine thank you," the Professor said, "You all did well with your Pokémon. You're Cadence and Joshua, am I right?" The teens nodded. As Cadence stood to move over to the group, three thin red beams wrapped themselves around the three Starly, all fainted, enveloping them before causing them to disappear, and returning to the origin.

The beams staggered back to three Pokéballs held by the man.

"Him and his Milotic don't look happy," pointed out Andrew Jonah, Franklin's father, "If he really is here to catch Mesprit, then he can't be happy we've stopped his guards."

The man jumped off the cream snake, whose tail was decorated with blue and pink shimmering scales. A fan-like tail end was flapping in front of the long ear-like appendages, furry and pink.

"You idiots!" the man shouted, thrusting the older men out of the way to get to the children. His face was still almost impossible to see under the crimson hat he wore. "You've taken out my Starly. They were meant to be giving me time to set up some more defences for Mesprit."

"A likely story," Andrew said, quite snootily, "You've come here to steal the Pokémon!" The man shook his head and sighed.

"My name is Raine," he began, "I'm from a group called Wayward. We're on a mission right now. We're on a mission to stop Team Galactic from stealing the three lake Legendaries. I'm trying to set up some Pokémon to protect Mesprit from them."

"Why would they want the legendary Pokémon?" asked Professor Rowan, crossing his arms, quickly copied by Munchlax.

"I'm not sure," Raine admitted, "Maybe something sinister, maybe not. Either way, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf can't be moved from their respective lakes. They're needed at them."

"I'm not prepared to believe you outright," Professor Rowan contemplated, "But I assure you, the lake will be in good hands if you are telling the truth. As you may have noticed, I'm formidable myself. Lake Verity will be protected by Sandgem Town and Twinleaf Town."

"But," Raine tried to argue.

"No!" bellowed Professor Rowan, making all of them jump, "It is our responsibility. If it happens to be true, I'll owe you an apology. But until then, I want you to leave. Now!"

"I'll go then," Raine said, pulling the Milotic into the Pokéball with the same red light, "But I'll be back when it happens. And I won't be alone." He sent two more red beams across the lake and ran out of the entrance.

"You think he had two more Pokémon out there?" asked Franklin, looking over the lake.

"I think so," the Professor replied, "Obviously he took them back with him. I'll be keeping a close eye on this place myself. Now. We must attend a conversation on the nature of Pokémon. Namely, the one's in your possession."

The entire group looked at the Pokémon, stopping Piplup dead in its tracks about to pick at its beak.

"Pip, Piplup!" it shouted, glowing with embarrassment. Joshua laughed harder than anyone.

"Dapper, we'll need to teach you some manners," he giggled.


	5. Chapter 4: The Starters

Chapter 4 – The Starters

"Please, let us head back to my laboratory in Sandgem Town," Professor Rowan said to them all, "We'll need a place to talk quietly."

The five of them left, leaving the Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup and Munchlax to follow slowly behind, chattering to each other.

"So, Joshua," started Franklin, "Why 'Dapper'?" The blond haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She just looks so dapper herself," the teen said, "That I had to call her Dapper. Aren't you going to give nicknames to your Pokémon?"

"Why the hell would I?" Franklin said, starting to raise his voice, "Pokémon aren't little dolls to dress up and call pretty names. That's why Pokémon Coordinators are so easy to beat. Not a care in the world other than to try and make their Pokémon look more like an idiot."

"Contests can be fun, Franklin," suggested Joshua, looking disheartened.

They made it to the spot where they had left Frederick. He was waiting there for them, but as soon as he saw them coming, he turned away.

"Robert," he acknowledged.

"Frederick," Professor Rowan replied, nodding, "I see you're still collecting berries."

"I see you're still collecting families and using them," Frederick accused, dropping a small peach coloured fruit, complete with lush green leaves. The two men seemed to be seething anger into each other's mind via a staring contest.

"Come on old men," Joshua smiled, "Let's just get to Sandgem. Come on Pokémon, friends, and Franklin's dad." Cadence sighed.

"I don't think I will continue travelling with you, Cadence," Frederick stammered, "You have protection now. I will make my way back to Hearthome City alone." With that, he stormed off into Sandgem Town at speed.

"Well," guffawed Professor Rowan, "I guess not talking for forty years can do something to a man."

"What do you mean," asked Andrew, "Did you used to know him Professor?"

The group all seemed shocked, and the Professor continued to laugh.

"We met when we were both sixteen." he began as the quintet walked toward the more populated town, "I had recently defeated the Pokémon League's Agatha, a powerful trainer who specialised in the ghost-type. I hear she's still part of the Kanto Elite Four, and that her cousin Bertha is a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Anyway," he continued, "I had decided to become a Pokémon Researcher to further my knowledge of Pokémon. Frederick Berry had the idea of investigating the effects that berries had on a Pokémon." He laughed again, and both Cadence and Joshua looked at the floor. "I refused, and he's not spoken to me ever since. Ah, here we are!"

Looking up, Cadence saw that they were at last in Sandgem Town, the plain buildings overshadowed by one in particular. Almost immediately in the town was a three-storey building, complete with a plaque on the door.

It read: "Professor Robert Rowan, Evolutionary Expert".

"I can see how you might be construed as modest," said Cadence, sarcastically.

"Well," the Professor said, "When you're as smart and talented as me, why waste it by pretending it isn't there. Let us get inside at once." They agreed and stepped inside the lab, to be greeted by three of the Professor's assistants.

"Karen, William, Phoebe," he called as they got inside, "I need your help. I want you to go to the three lakes in Sinnoh and stay there. Something will happen soon, and I want someone there to protect it. Karen, my dear, I'll need you close. I want you to protect Lake Verity. William, you'll be headed to Lake Valour. Phoebe, I want you to head up to Lake Acuity. I'll be with you all as soon as I can."

The three adults nodded and exited the lab, running in different directions.

"You all know as well as I do that if Raine is there again," he admitted to Andrew and the teens, "it will be difficult for them to remain protecting the lakes. Karen, while intelligent as they come, only has a Bidoof and her starter, Turtwig. She'll find it very hard to stay put once something goes down. William and Phoebe are stronger, but they still might find it difficult to beat that Milotic."

"How strong do you think that Milotic is?" asked Andrew, concerned for his colleagues.

"I'm not sure," Professor Rowan said, "But it was definitely a lot stronger than those Starly."

They were silent for a moment, knowing that the Assistants wouldn't last long against Wayward, or Team Galactic, if the story were true.

"Now then," Professor Rowan made Andrew jump, "Let's discuss these Pokémon. Joshua, I noticed you named that Piplup 'Dapper'. I take if you've become attached to it then?" Joshua nodded, petting the water-type at his feet. "Very well. You'll be keeping that Pokémon. She's a female, and has the potential to be a brilliant battler."

"Do you think she'll be a good performer too?" asked Joshua, looking straight into Rowan's eyes.

"I should think so," he replied, "Water-type Pokémon usually do quite well in contests. I'm sure you'll have all the luck becoming a top Coordinator."

"I'm not going to be a Coordinator though," Joshua argued, "I'm going to beat the Pokémon League and become a Pokémon Master."

"Well then I'm sure you'll have all the luck there too. Piplup can be quite powerful," the Professor told him, "Now, Cadence. You're on a quest to collect berries, are you not?"

"I am yes," she said, "I'm doing it for Frederick, who happens to be a friend of my mother's."

"My dear, your mother, Frederick and I were once three friends," the Professor retorted, "Your mother and I are still in touch. She's never been the same since myself and Frederick stopped talking. Now, your Pokémon is Chimchar. While he, since he's a male, doesn't have any speciality in helping your cause, he's powerful enough to defend you and your berries. I suppose you could also experiment the uses of the berries on him."

"So I can keep him?" she asked.

"You can keep him," the Professor smiled, "Franklin. Now you can see that you've received no preferential treatment because of your father. You got that male Turtwig for the same reasons your friends did. I know you'll want to follow your grandfather's quest to become a Pokémon Master, and Turtwig is probably the best starter for that."

"Thank you," chimed Franklin, looking from the grass-type to his Pokéball.

"Now go," the Professor said, "Say goodbye to your parents and family. Your adventure in the Pokémon World starts here. Enjoy it. I'll get in contact with you if I ever need your help."

"Goodbye father," Franklin sobbed at the door.

"Do not be sad, Franklin," Andrew Jonah said, "I have a gift for you." He handed his son a Pokéball, but it wasn't black and white. It was black, with stylish red stripes going across it. "This Luxury Ball was your mother's before she passed away. She told me to catch the perfect Pokémon for you in it. This is why I took this job with the Professor. I met numbers of Pokémon that I could have caught for you. I almost caught some bad eggs, but in the end, I got this Pokémon."

Franklin took the ball and moved to send the Pokémon out, stopped when his father grabbed his arm.

"Don't bring it out yet," he said, "You'll need it for your first battle. Let it have a rest."

His father winked at him before hugging him. The three teens said goodbye to the Professor and left the lab.

"Are we going to say goodbye to your grandfather and your little sister?" asked Joshua.

"I already have," said a teary eyed Franklin, "Let's just get out of here." He pointed to a sign that showed the beginnings of Route 202. "Our journey starts here."

They nodded, staring back at the place they had grown up.

"It's time to go," whispered Cadence. They left the town.


	6. Chapter 5: The Bunny Route

Chapter 5 – The Bunny Route

Cadence, Franklin and Joshua walked onto Route 202. The worn-out road was covered in tall grass, with only a few small patches of plain ground.

"I suppose it's a good thing we kept these guys out of the Pokéball then," laughed Joshua, holding Piplup in his arms. "We're going to get you healed in the next town, Dapper. Jubilife City, here we come."

"Do you have to call it that?" asked Franklin, "Call it Piplup for Arceus' sake. That is its name."

"It is a she!" shouted Joshua, storming forward.

"Hi there!" called a voice, as a figure jumped down a high ledge. The figure seemed to shout in pain and grab their foot for a second. "You guys have Pokémon, right?" he asked, standing back up. "Which one of you wants to battle me?"

"That'll be me," Franklin said, stepping forward with Turtwig, "I hope you're ready to be beaten. The name's Franklin Jonah. You'll be remembering that by the end of this."

"Ha!" laughed the male trainer, his black hair shifting under his red cap, "I'm Theodore Carter, and I doubt you're going to beat me today." He grabbed a Pokéball from his red jacket. "Come on out, Turtwig!"

The light from the Pokéball formed into an identical Pokémon to Franklin's.

"Tuuuuur!" it growled, sounding more feminine than Franklin's.

"Turtwig, show that wannabe your Tackle!" shouted Theodore.

"Turtwig, match that with your own Tackle!" ordered Franklin, sending his own starter into battle. Franklin's Turtwig was much faster, and was quickly gaining on the female.

"Quick Turtwig," flashed Theodore, "Stop that and switch into Withdraw!" His Pokémon stopped running and curled up on the floor. When Franklin's Turtwig hit, he was bounced back.

"Turtwig, try another Tackle attack!" Franklin shouted.

"Now, Turtwig, Tackle it before he can get back up!" shouted Theodore. His Turtwig bolted for Franklin's, knocking it out completely.

"Return, Turtwig," an annoyed Franklin said, pulling Turtwig's red essence back into the red and white sphere. He grabbed the ball his father had given him. "Luxury Ball, go!"

The ball opened to reveal an explosion of light, much different to the Pokéball. The lights sprung together, forming a small brown Pokémon. It had long ears, covered with a lighter brown tuft. The tail was also covered with the lighter brown fur, as was the Pokémon's entire lower half.

"Buneaaar?" it asked, looking around.

"Turtwig, Tackle her too!" shouted Theodore, smiling. Once again, the grass-type bolted forward.

"Buneary, use Splash!" shouted Franklin, smiling harder. Buneary giggled as she flailed up and down, dodging the Tackle attack. "Now, turn and use Pound!" The normal-type spun around and smacked Turtwig with her ear, knocking her back.

"Turtwig, Tackle again!" ordered a frustrated Theodore.

"Buneary, Defence Curl!" called Franklin. Buneary curled up into a ball, causing the Tackle to merely knock her into a spin. She landed on the floor. "Now, Pound again!" The normal-type ran forward, ramming her ear into the grass-type once more. Turtwig was knocked out.

"Turtwig return!" shouted an angered Theodore, pulling another Pokéball from his jacket, revealing another two Pokéballs. "I choose you, Glameow!" The light formed into a small blue furred Pokémon, with a spring-like tail.

"Meooooooow!" it lunged forward, attacking Buneary without an order.

"Great Fake Out, Glameow," Theodore smiled, "Now, Sand Attack!" The normal-type dug into the ground, throwing sand into Buneary's eyes.

"Buneary, use Foresight!" shouted Franklin, causing Buneary to close her eyes and find Glameow, "Now, Pound!" Once again, her ears were used to smash into the opposing Pokémon.

"Glameow, Quick Attack!" Theodore called, sending Glameow forward with a streak of white energy, slamming into Buneary, knocking her out.

"Get back in your Pokéball, Buneary," said Franklin, calmly pulling her back into the Luxury Ball, "You've done great."

"I told you I'd beat you," sneered Theodore, pulling Glameow back into the ball. "Good luck next time, loser!" He ran into Sandgem Town and disappeared.

"You did really well, Franklin," said Cadence, "He was more experienced, and we've only just started out. I'm proud."

"I should have won, though," he frowned, "I need to get some stronger Pokémon. I'm not good enough yet."

"It's not about having stronger Pokémon," comforted Joshua, "It's about training the one's you have."

"Josh is right, Franklin," Cadence consoled, "You'll do better next time."

"I should have done better this time," he cried, wiping his eyes, "I need to train."

"Leave them to rest in their Pokéballs first," said Cadence, before jumping in the air, "I forgot to buy Pokéballs!" She dropped to the floor, thrusting her hands to her face once more. "I'm a failure."

"Use this on that," whispered Joshua, passing her a red and white sphere.

Looking in front of the group, they saw a blue furred creature, standing on all fours. It had tufts of the fur sticking out of its face, and a yellow star on its tail.

"Shiiii!" it growled, staring at Chimchar and the Pokéball. It began running forward at great speed. Its Tackle attack thrust into Chimchar, winding the fire-type.

"Get that Shinx, now!" Franklin shouted.

"Chimchar, Scratch it!" Cadence called. Her starter ran forward, brandishing short claws and racing them into the opponent.

"Zubat, Supersonic, now!" shouted a voice. A blue flying Pokémon sped into the battle and made an almost inaudible sound. It seemed to be affecting the Pokémon around it. "Throw that Pokéball now, girl!"

"Pokéball, go!" threw Cadence. The ball hit the Shinx and sucked its essence inside. The ball rocked once, and Cadence winced. It rocked a second time, while Franklin stood impassive. It rocked a third time and Joshua cheered. The Pokémon had been caught.

"Well done," said the voice, dragging Zubat back into the Pokéball, baring its sharp teeth and eyeless face before disappearing. Cadence turned to see Franklin and Joshua were already looking.

"Why did you come back here, Theodore?" asked Franklin, angrily grabbing at his Pokéballs.

"I'm from Jubilife City, up ahead," he told them, placing Zubat's Pokéball back in his jacket. "I was only coming down here for training. You helped me." He laughed at Franklin.

"You wait until we meet each other again," threatened Franklin, "I'll take you down. You're lucky I've only just started my journey."

"Keep dreaming, kid!" snarled Theodore, moving forward.

"Use Pound, Dapper!" shouted Joshua, sending his water-type in to smash the ground in front of the trainer. "You think you're good enough to battle all three of us?"

"At the level you're all at right now," Theodore sneered, "I probably would. I've already travelled down here twice, first to get my Turtwig. I have four Pokémon. I really don't think you want to find out who my last one is."

He waved and winked at Cadence, dashing back up around the hillside.

"What the hell were you doing," an angered Franklin barked, "He could easily have taken both of you!" Joshua was taken aback.

"I was trying to help you, Frankie," he calmly murmured.

"I don't need your help," Franklin turned his back, "And my name is Franklin."

"Okay guys, can we go now?" asked Cadence, feeling uncomfortable. The two boys nodded, and the three of them walked further up the hill.

"Would you like to battle me?" asked a pair of twins, one boy and one girl, wearing matching green clothes. They looked much younger than Cadence, Joshua, and Franklin, but they were no doubt thirteen as well. Everyone started at thirteen.

"Sorry, we're headed for a Pokémon Centre," Cadence lied, "We're not in shape for a battle right now."

"They're lying Jeremy," the girl giggled, speaking in a high voice.

"I can tell too, Jemima," the boy said, "Obviously they're too chicken to battle us." Cadence could see Franklin getting angry again, and so shoved both boys on. They didn't need a repeat performance.

"Come back when your Pokémon are healed," called Jemima, "We'll be waiting here. We're always here!"

Cadence heard them laugh again. She looked at both of her friends. Joshua was looking at the floor, Piplup following at his heel. Franklin walked with his arms crossed, looking in the opposite direction. She was thankful as they turned a corner that Jubilife City came into view.

"We're here," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 6: Pokétch

Chapter 6 – Pokétch

They found their way to the Pokémon Centre as soon as they entered the massive Jubilife City. The buildings were all red-bricked apartments or office buildings. It was, in itself, a metropolis. There was a TV Station not too far off from the Pokémon Centre.

The city itself was buzzing with life, with people coming in and out of the Pokémon Centre. They handed their Pokémon inside their Pokéballs to the nurse, who happened to also be male, and sat in the cafeteria.

"I'll have three orders of Leppa Berry Pie," Joshua asked the waitress, "and a glass of Oran Berry Juice. What'll you two have?" Cadence looked down at her legs.

"I'll have a glass of water please," she sighed, losing her appetite at the imaginary sight of cellulite.

"I don't want anything, thank you," shunned Franklin, staring out of the window. The waitress jotted down the order and walked away.

"What is your problem, Franklin," whispered Cadence, "There's no need to be in a strop because you lost one battle. You'll get better, you just need practice, like the both of us."

"I don't have time to practice," hissed Franklin, "I need to be perfect as soon as possible. You don't know what I've been through."

"Frankie, we're your friends," Joshua said, speaking through mouthfuls of the free bread, "You can tell us anything. Why do you need to be so perfect?" Franklin shook his head.

"Come on, Franklin," Cadence poked him.

"Alright," Franklin sighed, "Ever since I met you, that day we bumped into each other and fell over outside Professor Rowan's laboratory, my family have been working for him. That's almost six years now." Cadence noticed his eyes filling with tears. "My father was doing most of the work, but my grandfather and my little sister have been helping out too."

"What sort of work?" asked Joshua, now tucking into his first slice of the red purified pie.

"The sort of work he wants me to do." he exhaled, "Professor Robert Rowan is a twisted old man. He uses people for his own gain. My grandfather was made to paint the home above the lab. My little sister was made to collect scraps of shells and stones from the beach, in hope of them being elemental stones. My father gets it the worst though. Every week he forces him to take a beating from his Pokémon. My dad isn't that strong a trainer, so he never ever wins."

"Surely he has to win at least once," asked Cadence, sipping at her water.

"You don't know him like I do," Franklin grimaced, "He's insanely strong. He defeated the Pokémon League and the Elite Four back in his day. He kept most of his Pokémon, although he doesn't let many people know. My grandfather was always complaining about his back. He has a bad back, you know. My sister was always cutting her hands. My father came back with the fakest smiles sometimes. I can't see them like that anymore.

"Rowan says my father is his most loyal assistant," he continued, "But did you notice how he never sent him to any of the lakes. He stays behind while the weaker assistants go around Sinnoh. It has to stop. My family will not be his tool any longer."

"So, what," Cadence began, flicking some pie off her leg, "You think by being a stereotypical teenager, you'll be able to beat him. If he's as strong as you say, then I think you'll have a while to go even if you had won your first battle."

"You don't get it Cadence," Franklin started, but the nurse, bringing their Pokéballs, quickly interrupted them.

"Your Pokémon are all fully healed," he smiled to them, not noticing the mood of the group, "We hope you have a good journey from here."

"Thank you," mumbled Joshua, spitting chunks of Leppa Berries everywhere. The nurse gave him a disgusted look, and walked away.

"I want to go to the TV station," expressed Cadence, after Joshua had paid for his food and her water.

"I do too," he jumped, dragging Franklin along with himself and Cadence towards the towering building donning a huge television screen. On it, a beautiful woman with a never-ending dress was dancing with a ghost-type Pokémon.

"Let's go in!" shouted Franklin, grabbing the two and dragging them in with him. He stopped and pointed at a random TV reporter and cameraman. "You two, I want to battle you!" The woman pointed at her chest, asking if he meant her. Franklin nodded, grabbing his Pokéball and Luxury Ball.

"Gather round everyone!" bellowed the woman into her microphone, "Genius reporter Gabrielle Lockhart and her cameraman Tyson Carter are about to battle a beginning trainer on film. This is set to be an interesting fight straight off, with two against one. I choose you, Magnemite!" She threw her Pokéball, and the light left a shining sphere, swirling magnets sticking off its sides.

"Come on and fight, Whismur!" shouted the cameraman, throwing his Pokéball out. A small pink furred Pokémon emerged from it, flopping ears covering parts of a huge mouth.

"I choose you!" shouted Franklin, throwing his Pokéballs. Turtwig and Buneary emerged, facing off immediately against the opposition.

"Whismur, use Uproar!" shouted Tyson, shifting the camera on his shoulders. The normal-type moved its orange tipped ears out of the way, and a loud boom erupted from its mouth, knocking both of Franklin's Pokémon off their feet.

"Get back up, guys!" called Franklin. Buneary jumped up fast, growling at the Whismur. Turtwig slowly crept up, giggling incessantly. "Come on, Turtwig, use Tackle on the Whismur! Buneary, use Pound!" His Pokémon rushed forward to the Whismur, Buneary jumping and starting to spin into a Pound attack.

"Magnemite, show them we're no weaklings with your Magnet Bomb!" shouted Gabrielle. The steel-type made strange strangled noises before throwing an orb of immaculate shining energy towards the two Pokémon. It hit Turtwig straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Return, Turtwig!" shouted Franklin, pulling his starter back into his Pokéball. "Buneary, jump back into your Pound attack!" Buneary growled more, pouncing on the normal-type and smacking it in the face, knocking it over.

"Magnemite, Magnet Bomb again!" laughed Gabrielle into the microphone. The Pokémon threw another ball of energy, this time aiming just for Buneary.

"Use Splash, Buneary!" shouted Franklin. His Pokémon wiggled on the floor, bouncing in the air and dodging the attack. There was a strange glittering in Buneary's eye.

"Thundershock, Magnemite!" called Gabrielle.

"Uproar again, Whismur!" ordered Tyson. Their Pokémon attacked again; Magnemite threw a large amount of electricity towards the normal-type.

Buneary crossed her arms over her face, and after the blast of the attacks had gone, she was still standing.

"Did you all see that trainer's Pokémon use the Endure attack without even being ordered?" asked Gabrielle into the microphone.

"You know Endure?" asked Franklin, smiling, proud of his Pokémon, who seemed to have gained more experience than they had thought. Buneary nodded, smiling.

"Magnemite, use Supersonic!" bellowed Gabrielle. The Pokémon squealed in a high pitch that seemed to move across the room to Buneary, confusing her to the point where she knocked herself out. "And I believe that myself and Tyson win!"

"I lost again," Franklin grimaced, putting Buneary back into her Luxury Ball. "I can't believe I lost again."

"On television, too," smiled Gabrielle, "Get out of here, kid. Think about who you battle next time." As she was turning, Cadence saw something on her wrist.

"What's that on your arm?" she asked the woman, running toward her. Gabrielle looked at the device and laughed.

"This is a Pokémon Watch," she explained, "A Pokétch for short. It has tons of cool features, most of them customized if you know the right people and know the right prices."

"Where can I get one?" asked Joshua, pushing Cadence back.

"I'll give you a hint," the woman winked, "Find three clowns around the city. They'll ask you a question. You'll get a coupon from each of them if you answer right. Take those coupons to the Pokétch Warehouse and get the owner to exchange them."

"You're telling us the truth?" asked Franklin, wary of the stranger.

"Of course I am," she said, her face straight. "Goodbye now." She walked to the back of the room with Tyson, and, much to the dismay of the fans swiped a key card to open a door to the next floor and disappeared.

"Come on," Cadence and Joshua grabbed Franklin's arms and pulled, taking him outside with them.

They searched around the city for the three clowns, checking the Pokémon Market, the TV station once more, the Pokétch Warehouse, and the World Communication Centre.

Finally coming to the Pokémon Centre, they saw all three clowns hiding at the side, smoking a cigarette, all wearing matching yellow jester suits.

"Are you the clowns who give the Pokétch coupons?" asked Cadence, smiling too hard.

"We're on our break," the one with orange hair said, "Give us a minute."

"We're not going to be in Jubilife for long," said Joshua, trying to give puppy eyes, "We really need them before we go. Isn't there anything we can do to convince you to give them to us?"

"I can think of something," said the blond haired clown, coming into view.

"Down, Coco!" shouted the black haired clown from behind. Cadence shuddered.

"You could battle us," suggested the orange haired clown, "But you'll have to let us finish our ciggies first." The teenagers nodded, waiting in the wind. The cigarettes finished, the clowns stood up, grabbing Pokéballs.

"I'm Blinko," the orange haired clown introduced, "This is Coco, and the one back there is Buffo. Choose your Pokémon, clowns!"

The three of them threw out Pokéballs, all of which revealed the same Pokémon. It was a small pink baby with a blue jester hat. They had blue on their legs, and darker pink bobbles on their bodies.

"Miiiime!" they shouted.

"Dapper, come out and get us a Pokétch!" shouted Joshua, sending out his water-type starter, who immediately posed and cheered out.

"Shinx, come and get them!" shouted Cadence. Her newly captured electric-type growled at the Mime Jr. who all flinched at the sound.

"Buneary, I choose you!" called Franklin, throwing his Luxury Ball. His recently healed normal-type sprung out, itching to battle.

"Dapper, use Pound!"

"Shinx, hit them with a Tackle!"

"Buneary, Pound!"

The three Pokémon rushed forward, attacking with their physical attacks. The clowns were quick to react.

"Mime Jr.!" the orange haired Blinko roared, "Use Tickle on Buneary!"

"Mime Jr.!" shouted Coco, the frustrated blond, "Stop that Piplup with a Barrier!"

"Mime Jr.!" called Buffo, "Use Confusion and knock Shinx away!"

The three identical psychic-type Pokémon split into three directions. The one belonging to Blinko headed for Buneary and stopped dead in its tracks. Buneary fell to the floor, giggling, as Mime Jr. waved his arms every which way.

Coco's Mime Jr. didn't move, but instead drew an invisible vertical line in the air. Piplup reached it and slammed against a wall.

The final Mime Jr. moved almost next to the moving Shinx, and closed its eyes. Shinx was surrounded in a blue aura and lifted off the ground. Mime Jr. seemed to smile, before flailing his arms across the street. Shinx followed the direction of the arms, hitting a wall and falling to the floor, growling more.

"You'll have to battle better than that to beat these guys!" shouted Blinko, laughing as if hearing a silent joke.

"Again!" yelled Cadence, Joshua and Franklin. Their Pokémon ran in for another attack.


	8. Chapter 7: Obtaining The Appliances

Chapter 7 – Obtaining The Appliances

The blue down covering Piplup's chest was flittering in the wind as she flew towards the red-bricked Pokémon Centre, its red-slated roof shifting a bit at the impact. Coco the clown's Mime Jr. had attacked with Doubleslap, and attack that involved the small psychic-type repeatedly smacking Piplup in rounds of two.

It had taken only two pairs to knock Piplup into he wall. Standing, she didn't seem phased, but it was obvious that she was too tired to carry on for long.

"Mime Jr." called Blinko; his deep voice sounding like it had been the front of the trio of clowns. "Attack with Doubleslap!" His own pink baby seemed to almost fly over to Buneary, slapping her a total of six times, knocking her back further than Piplup. It was obvious that he was the more balanced battler of the three.

From looking at the way they were battling, Cadence noticed a difference in their styles, more so by the way they held themselves. Blinko was calm, never losing his temper, and seemed to be a bit more tactical. Coco was a bit more defensive, which she could see by the way his Mime Jr. was holding back a bit.

Buffo was obviously basing his battling on attacking the opponent with brute force. They were going to be tough to beat, and she knew it.

"Shinx, jump and use Leer!" she shouted. During the last attacks, Shinx had developed this ability of staring down the opponents and making them more susceptible to attacks. Shinx' fur was rippling as he stared at Buffo's Mime Jr. and began growling. The opponent stepped back a little, but Buffo wasn't copying.

"Mime Jr. attack that shrimp with Wake-Up Slap!" he shouted. The devious psychic-type jumped into the air and slammed one outstretched arm into Shinx' face, knocking him out completely.

"You'll have to return that precious little baby now," he sneered, as Cadence drew her newest addition into the Pokéball. Buffo then turned towards Joshua, focusing his attention on Piplup. "Now, Mime Jr.! Take out that one with a Shock Wave!" A gasp came from Franklin as the attack materialised.

The Mime Jr. began waving his arms; causing pink electricity to generate from is arms. With one swift swing of its short arm, the electricity slammed into Piplup and knocked her out completely.

"There goes that one," Buffo laughed, looking at Franklin, "What are you going to do now?" Buneary roared in her high-pitched voice and pelted for Mime Jr, brandishing a frozen ear.

"Buneaaar!" she screamed as she slammed the outstretched ear into the psychic-type, knocking it into a potted plant near the Pokémon Centre's back door.

"Buneary," stuttered Franklin, staring in awe as the Mime Jr. was returned to its Pokéball by the clown, Buffo, "Did you just use Ice Punch?" He began laughing, "Bring it on now, funny guys."

A bellow came from Coco and Blinko.

"Attack her with Doubleslap!" they both ordered. The two pink Pokémon slammed their hands into Buneary in synch, knocking her out for the count.

"Return, Buneary," Franklin grimaced, "Well, I at least beat one of them. Could we battle again one day, so that I can prove I'm good enough to defeat you?"

"Of course," said Blinko, returning his Mime Jr. to its Pokéball, "But I'm afraid we can only give you one coupon for a Pokétch. You only beat one of us."

"That's not fair," shouted Joshua, moving forward, "We worked really hard to battle you."

"And you lost," boomed Buffo, standing behind the other two clowns, "Now bunny boy can take his coupon and you can all disappear. The Pokétch Building is next to the TV station."

They handed Franklin a gold and silver coupon, and faded into the trees behind the Pokémon Centre.

"Wait!" shouted Joshua, down on his knees. He hit the ground before holding his hand in pain. "That always looks like it hurts a lot less in the films." Cadence pulled him up by his shoulders.

"Come on, we can all just share the one, can't we," she suggested, smiling over to Franklin in a way that made it obvious she wanted it too.

"We'll see what it comes like, okay?" he laughed, running towards the TV Station.

"It's next door right?" asked Joshua, struggling to keep up until he ran into a scarlet figure. "I'm really sorry!" he shouted, looking to see whom it was he had hit.

It was Raine.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he snarled, but turned his attention back to a man he seemed to be chasing. "Come back here, Watchright!" He began to run once more, followed by a large brown-feathered flying-type.

"Pidgooooooooooo!" it squawked, sweeping past the three and after the man.

"Come back here!" shouted Cadence, throwing Chimchar's Pokéball out. Franklin responded by sending out his Turtwig. "Stay here, Joshua."

"Okay," Joshua resolved, knowing he could do nothing with Piplup fainted in her ball.

"Turtwig, blast forward with a Tackle attack!" Franklin called to the already bolting grass-type. Turtwig tripped Raine up, in turn causing the airborne Pokémon to notice them.

"Chimchar, jump up and use Scratch!" Cadence shouted, her brown furred fire-type frenzying at the much larger bird in the air.

"Pidgeot," Raine said through gritted teeth, holding the slightly older man up the bricked wall of a school, "Use Air Slash!" The huge bird threw its beak through the air, sending a lasting energy flinging towards Chimchar, who was easily knocked out.

Turtwig's attack his its mark, even if it didn't do much damage.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!" Raine shouted, flooring the man. Pidgeot flew at Turtwig at an amazing speed, spewing brilliant light from its rear end.

When it hit the grass type, Turtwig seemed to be curling up, knocking Pidgeot to one side, whose beak was caught up in the trees.

"Return, Pidgeot," Raine commanded, sucking the essence back into the Pokéball, placing something else in his jacket. He pulled a face at the children, before running out of sight.

"Are you okay?" asked Joshua, running over to the man. He lifted him up as the man dusted his suit off.

"I'm fine, thank you," the man said, checking his hair, "You kids helped me. Please, tell me your names." Franklin returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball, as Cadence did with her Chimchar.

"My name is Joshua Valence," Joshua smiled, letting go of the suited mans arms.

"I'm Cadence Sorenson," the black haired girl said, nodding her head.

"I'm Franklin Jonah," Franklin said, crossing his arms and looking towards the Pokémon Centre, "I'm sorry but we're in a hurry to get to the Pokétch Company, and then we'll need to rush back to the Pokémon Centre to heal our Pokémon from protecting you. Although, my Turtwig seems to have learned how to use Withdraw, so it's not all bad."

"Is that why he curled up when the Pidgeot used Quick Attack?" asked Joshua, showing his age with his mannerisms.

"Don't worry about yourselves, children," the man said, cutting Franklins forthcoming speech about Pokémon attacks, "My name is Albert Watchright."

"And again, we're glad to have met and helped you, sir, but we're in a hurry," Franklin stated, getting irritated.

"My dear child," the man said as Franklin began turning away, "I own the Pokétch Company."

"What!" Franklin shouted, almost jumping off the ground.

"I invented the Pokémon Watch," he smiled, chuckling to himself, "And now I know exactly how I can pay you back."

"Ah, here they are," Albert said, welcoming in three assistants holding white boxes. As they waited in his office at the Pokétch Company, Cadence, Joshua, and Franklin anticipated the boxes contents.

"I present to you these three Pokémon Watches, as promised, and as thanks for protecting me from that dreadful man. My 'Marking Map' technology is saved." He thanked, shaking their hands.

"I can't think what Raine would want with it," Franklin said, "It doesn't really match what he said. How would tracking Pokémon he's seen help him stop someone taking them? Surely by the time he noticed, they'd already have taken the Pokémon."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, my new friends," Albert smiled, opening the boxes. Three devices were produced, matching the picture they had seen. It looked like a gadget filled watch, with a slot at the top. He picked up a pink one, "Now, I've downloaded all four of the general programs everyone gets. Then I programmed one for each of you, from what you've told me about yourselves. Cadence, your program will show you the tags you've placed on any berries you plant. Joshua," he said, passing the second, orange Pokétch to the blond teen, "Yours is the friend checker, which tells you how your Pokémon feel about you. Very handy for contests."

"I'm not doing contests, I'm going to battle in gyms!" the boy shouted, crossing his arms and pulling a face.

"I'm sorry, then, but it will also help in that way," he said, and grabbed the blue device, "Franklin, your program will show you if there are any registered items hidden in the area. It will be very good for finding any items that will help boost your Pokémons skills."

They all thanked him greatly and attached the devices to their arms.

"Now, I just got a call from the Pokémon Centre," he said, "Your Pokémon are all fully healed and your three separate rooms are ready for your nights stay. Have a good night, children. I'm sure you'll be very busy here in Jubilife tomorrow. There is so much you'll want to see."

"Goodbye, Mr. Watchright!" they all shouted, leaving the building. A good nights sleep was just what the three of them could use.


	9. Chapter 8: Back To School

Chapter 8 – Back To School

Cadence stretched her arms and took a peek around the room she was in. Albert had really been kind to them, buying them rooms like this. She was sure the nurse had given her some nasty looks back in the lobby, but she didn't care.

Looking at her right wrist, she remembered just how generous the businessman had been. The pink Pokétch was flashing with the time as she touched the screen. Switching between the functions she had, she noticed the special one he had added for her. There were no flashing points, but Albert had assured her that when she used the scanning function on a berry she planted, it would flash for her.

The black haired girl slowly peeled off the bandages on her head, and, realising it had only been two days since she had left her home, she quickly wrapped it back up and placed her white hat back on.

There was movement on her leg, and she looked over the beige quilt to see her furred friends attempting to play with her.

The flame on Chimchar's tail was flickering around playfully, catching the attention of the Shinx. Cadence giggled, watching the electric-type chase her starter around the room. They seemed to have forgotten all about her leg.

"Cadence, are you up yet?" came a voice through the door. Cadence looked at her pile of clothes and wished she hadn't asked the staff to clean them. Her pink skirt that came just above her knee had shrunk during the washing and now looked as if it would just about cover her necessities.

"I'll be out in a second!" she shouted, returning the two already exhausted Pokémon back into the comfortable confines of their Pokéballs. Getting dressed as quickly as she could, she forgot all about the size of her skirt as the feeling of clean clothes hit her skin. "I don't think I'm going to be able to travel like this if I keep getting the Pokémon Centre staff to clean my clothes. My skirt will turn into a belt."

She sighed and picked up her bag. When she opened her door she saw Franklin and Joshua standing there, the latter messing around with his orange Pokétch.

"Finally," groaned Franklin, failing to hide his smile, "Now we can get out of here. I was thinking we could visit the Trainer Academy today. It could be useful to pick up some tips on travelling, and for your little berry expedition."

"Yeah, we could pick up some hints for our Gym Battles," Joshua smiled, putting his arm around Franklin's shoulders.

"We don't all need them," he grimaced, fingering his Pokéballs. Cadence could tell he was hoping for a decent win now, especially after he beat Coco and the two of them had deterred Raine once more.

"Well, we're all dressed up with nowhere to go," she laughed looking down at her skirt, "Let's do it."

"I'm so tired," Cadence cried, too far back for Franklin to hear. Joshua, however, wasn't too far ahead of her, slouching down in his orange and white striped t-shirt, moaning about leg pains.

"Come on, it's meant to be just to the left of the Pokémon Centre," Franklin observed, looking around for a sign, "There it is!" He pointed back the way they had walked, and, turning herself around, Cadence saw that they had indeed already walked past it.

With a quick jog, the three made it outside, with both Joshua and Cadence panting against the dry brick wall.

Franklin opened the door and walked in, fogging the room up with his confidence.

"Hi, the name's Franklin Jonah," he said, shaking the nearest students hand.

"Do I know you?" the young boy asked, looking at the girl next to him in disbelief.

"You bet your glasses that you will one day," Franklin smiled, winking at both youngsters. The boy pushed his glasses further up his nose, while the brunette flicked her short hair away from her face.

"Why don't we battle, idiot," the boy shouted, standing up and knocking his chair away, "Then maybe one day I will remember you when I read the book with the list of trainer's names that I've beat." He plucked a Pokéball from his desk, and the girl sitting with him did the same.

"My name's Christine, and this is Harrison," the girl said, expanding her Pokéball with a click of the button, "Which one of you two is going to battle us too?" She looked at Cadence and Joshua.

"My Pokémon have already been playing today," Cadence said, stepping back and nudging Joshua forward.

"I guess it's up to me, then," he smiled, grabbing his only full Pokéball.

"I choose you!" shouted both of the children, throwing their Pokéballs into the space of the classroom. The children around them started cheering, and the tall teacher stood in the centre, her hair scraped back.

Where the challengers light ended, two identical Pokémon appeared. They were both covered in a hard yellow shell, and didn't look too dissimilar to the children themselves.

"This will be a practice battle only!" she shouted, glaring at Franklin and Joshua. "Send out your Pokémon!"

"Come on out, Turtwig!" shouted Franklin, sending out his grass-type starter. He began giggling as he saw the two opponents, and quickly shook the remaining sparks of light off his body.

"Dazzle them, Dapper!" called Joshua, much to the embarrassment of Franklin, who covered his face. The Piplup came out and stood proud, arms at her hips and eyes squinted at both the opposing Pokémon.

"Start the battle!" shouted the teacher, blowing a whistle hanging around her neck.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!"

"Dapper, Pound the one on the left!" ordered Joshua, flinging his hand forward.

"Abra, Teleport!" both youngsters smiled. As the 'penguin Pokémon' and 'tiny leaf Pokémon' launched their wing and head into the psychic-types, respectively, both Pokémon vanished into thin air.

"Fire Punch!" shouted Harrison, laughing.

"Thunderpunch!" called Christine, smiling with her arms closed. Both Pokémon reappeared where they had been, flinging back their hands. While Harrison's Abra's hand began glowing red, fire was surrounding it.

Christine's Abra was charging electricity around her hand, glowing yellow. Both Pokémon attacked the starters fiercely, launching their selves into the air for a better range.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" shouted Franklin, causing his Pokémon to curl into a tight nit ball.

"Dapper, use Growl!" yelled Joshua, but a moment to late. The elemental punches hit their opponents, knocking Piplup out cold. Turtwig was sent towards the crowd of children, a dark burn mark on his shoulder.

"Can you still battle, Turtwig?" Franklin asked, as Joshua returned his water-type to the Pokéball in his hand. The Pokémon flinched, but stood firm, nodding swiftly. "Use Tackle now!"

Turtwig ran towards the two Pokémon, before falling to the floor in pain. Franklin quickly returned him to his Pokéball.

"We won!" shouted Harrison, giving Christine a high five. The girl winked at their teacher, who smiled and nodded.

"Students Harrison and Christine won!" she called out in the room, "Are there any more battles to be had today?" As she looked at Cadence, she laughed.

"I'll battle them," said a voice from behind the crowd. A girl with long brown hair stepped out. She looked a little older than Cadence, and, apart from the hat, she was dressed almost identically. Her skirt was red, and just as short. She wore a navy blue waistcoat over her white shirt. She wore a little red bow at her collar, and two Pokéballs at her waist.

"You've only been visiting an hour, Angela," the teacher teased, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I think I might be able to do a good job," Angela smiled, grabbing her Pokéballs. "I choose you!" The Pokéballs flew through the air, opening to release the Pokémon inside.

"Feeeeeeeeeer!" the first shouted, flicking its brown fur around. It looked much like Cadence's Chimchar, and wore a blue mask around its eyes.

"Pipi!" called the second; it's small black tail swishing around, ears twitching. Its short yellow fur seemed to be bristling.

"Monferno, use Ember," she ordered to the much taller Pokémon, the fire at the end of its tail blazing more brightly than Chimchar's ever had, "Pichu, attack with Thundershock!"

"Monfeeeer!" screamed the fire-type, spewing hot flaming orbs at the Abra, while Pichu's cheeks sparkled with electricity before releasing it in a ranged burst, streaming towards the other opponent.

"Abra, Teleport!" both children called. Harrison's Abra was quicker, and he disappeared before the Thundershock could hit. Christine's Pokémon, however, wasn't fast enough, and was sent flying through the air by the orbs of fire.

"Abra is unable to battle," sighed the teacher, shaking her head as Christine returned the psychic-type to its Pokéball.

"Now Abra, use Hidden Power!" shouted Harrison. Several orbs of brilliant white light surrounded first the brown torso of Abra, before moving closer to his head.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Angela smiled. Each of the orbs turned a pale blue; smoke seeming to evaporate from them as they were flung forward to the 'playful Pokémon'.

Monferno's fist was glowing a weak brown, and the fire-type was thrown towards the Hidden Power orbs aiming for him. A few small bolts of electricity smashed two of the orbs, breaking them as if they were ice. Monferno shattered through them too, as if they were nothing.

"Now, Monferno, Ember!" Angela directed. Through the orbs of Hidden Power, Monferno stopped thrashing her fist around and opened her mouth. Smaller orbs of fire were once more shot at the psychic-type, this time knocking him out cold.

"Abra is unable to battle," the teacher said, once more glaring at the children, "Angela wins!" Some of the crowd were cheering, while others were calling for all four of them to be removed.

"Return," Angela called her Pokémon back, turning towards Joshua and Franklin. "You two battled nicely. Am I right in assuming you've only just begun your journey?" Franklin nodded solemnly.

"We've only been travelling for two days," Joshua admitted, "We left Sandgem Town literally two days ago. It's been fun already. I got a Pokétch." Angela feigned a smile and turned towards Cadence.

"Are you travelling with these guys too?" she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder as her brown eyes dug deep into the new trainer.

"Uh-huh," Cadence nodded, "I just didn't feel like battling today." The stranger laughed.

"Well maybe you and me can battle one day," she grinned seeing the two Pokéballs at the girl's waist. "May I ask what Pokémon you have?"

"Maybe you'll find out if we ever see each other again," Cadence smiled, turning towards the rest of the class. "We were actually wondering if we could sit in on a lesson today."

The teacher nodded, settling the rest of the class down. "As long as you make absolutely no noise, I'm sure I can find a seat for the four of you."

"Oh, not me," Angela stepped back, "I learned everything I needed today. I may be back, but I'm going to have another look around town today. Goodbye," she waved to Cadence and the boys.

"See you soon, Angela," Joshua called, waving his arm high in the air.

"Sit down, please," said the teacher, sternly, "Now, children, let us resume our conversation on the eight gym leaders of Sinnoh. I have with me a Piplup, a Buizel, and a Wingull. Which gym leader would I be weakest against?"

Harrison shot his hand up, as did a boy in front of him.

"Yes, Gareth?" the teacher smiled, looking at the boy. He wore green shorts with an olive t-shirt. His green cap covered his brown hair.

"With those three, your hardest battle would be against Volkner of Sunnyshore Gym," the boy answered, "Without taking his level into account, his gym specialises in electric-type Pokémon."

"I'm wondering why you did not choose Gardenia of Eterna Gym," the teacher leaned forward, staring at the boy.

"Well, miss," he began, moving his hands around as he spoke, "With both Piplup and Wingull, you'll have access to some flying-type moves, and Buizel have a lot of physical strength, and can also learn Ice Fang when they evolve."

"Well done, Gareth," she smiled, writing something down, "Now, who can tell me what Pokémon I would be able to take into Amity Square with me, and what the benefits of the area are?"

Gareth and several other's hands shot into the air.


	10. Chapter 9: Fishing Daze

Chapter 9 – Fishing Daze

Cadence followed Franklin out of the door, with their blond companion not far behind.

"I learned so much in there," Franklin said, smiling for the first time in a while, "I mean, I lost the battle to those kids, but, I learned all about the gyms and things about the Elite Four, and the Champion. I'm going to be so prepared."

"So you're going to challenge all eight with that Turtwig of yours?" asked a nasal voice behind them. Turning, they saw Gareth leaving the school.

"What's it to you?" Franklin asked, baring his teeth as if he was a rabid Mightyena.

"Well, right now," the boy said, smugly, "you'd probably fare well against Roark, if you trained your Turtwig up a bit. But in the time it takes to get to Oreburgh City, I'm not sure you'll be ready at all."

"Excuse me," Cadence butted in, "You don't know what other Pokémon Franklin has, and you don't know what other Pokémon he'll catch by the time he gets there."

"I know where you can get another Pokémon before you head out that way," the boy smiled, "The only condition is that you help me catch a Pokémon there."

"Are you even old enough?" Joshua asked, looking at the smaller boy.

"I'm thirteen in three months," he admitted, "But my mom said if I can catch a Pokémon, she'll give me my starter early. And I really want that Budew."

"Alright then," Franklin said, rolling his eyes, "Where is this magical place?"

"You're making us go fishing?" Cadence grimaced, as they waited in the roadhouse, picking out fishing rods.

"I don't like it either," whined Joshua, slouching as low as he could get without falling over, "There was a sign back in Jubilife about a fashion show in the TV Station. Couldn't we go there instead?"

"It might have annoyed me before- thank you," he stopped to thank the Gate Guard as he took a fishing rod, "But Gareth is right. I do need another Pokémon if I'm going to beat Roark, let alone the other Gym Leaders. And now is the right time to do it. Gareth already told me that Roark uses three Pokémon. How many water-types are there going to be on the way to Oreburgh?"

"You're right, I guess," sighed Cadence, taking her fishing rod between finger and thumb, thanking the guard, "Fishing just sounds so boring."

"Fishing to catch a Pokémon could be fun," suggested Gareth, holding the door open for them. Franklin walked through smiling, while both Cadence and Joshua gave filthy looks as they walked by.

"There's no need to be like that, you know," Franklin said to them, disapproving of their attitude. "Gareth knows a lot more than both of you about this stuff. He's just not old enough to travel alone yet. This fishing can be fun if you let it be."

Cadence flicked her black hair behind her head, sitting herself on a stool on the wooden jetty, not too far from a man in a sailor uniform. He seemed to be attracting a lot of attention.

Near his broad shoulder, a bird with white down was in flight. Its short orange beak was bent down and black at the front. Its animated eyes seemed to be darting around, spotting anything, and the blue stripes on its wings were a complete match to the sailor's hat.

The bench was uncomfortable, and she could see that Joshua was empathising with her. Franklin, however, had joined Gareth in meditating by the jetty's edge.

"Hey, Joshua," Cadence muttered to her friend, seeing him looking over to the crowd forming at the muscular sailor. "What do you think of him?" She nodded her head in the direction of the man.

"W-what do I think of who?" her friend stammered, blushing as he swiftly turned away.

"The sailor guy over there," she said, "Don't you think he's getting a bit of a fan base, all the while sitting there doing nothing?"

"Fishing is an interesting sport for some," Gareth stated, eyes still closed, "They're most likely taking part in his anticipation. I'm sure if the two of you calmed yourselves down, you'd begin enjoying the relaxation, since neither of you are prominent battlers."

"You know what," Cadence said, jumping to her feet, "I'm not sitting here listening to this. I'm going back to the TV Station, and I'm going to check out the fashion show."

"We're going to go there?" asked Joshua, springing into the air, his satchel already swung around his shoulder, "Let's go, let's go!"

"You're really more interested in fashion than catching more Pokémon?" asked Franklin, speaking more to Joshua than to Cadence.

"Of course I am," the blond retaliated, "Can't you tell when you look at me?"

"Come on. Josh, let's get out of here," Cadence said, making her way back to the roadhouse. As the two walked past the sailor, a woman in a bikini began to laugh.

"If you're heading over to the fashion show, I'd take off that hideous hat!" she jeered, tapping her friends on the arms. "Look at it!"

They all began to laugh, until Joshua shoved his friend aside.

"She had an accident!" he bellowed, "That hat, as hideous as it may be, is hiding the horrible scarring and bandages!"

A few stopped laughing, but the woman grabbed one of her friend's arms and pulled her closer.

"If we beat you in a battle," she began, talking to the children, "then you show us those scars. If you win," she paused for a giggle, "then you can push us into the water."

"I'll take you on!" boomed Joshua, grabbing his only Pokéball. "Come on, Cadence!" Cadence nodded, grabbing Shinx' Pokéball.

"Zach, dear, let us borrow a couple of Pokémon," the woman asked the sailor sitting down.

"Here," he said, passing two to her without even looking around. He went back to concentrating on his fishing.

"Come on out!" the two bikini-clad trainers called, throwing two Pokéballs into the air.

From the first Pokéball, a turquoise Pokémon the same height as Angela's Monferno, emerged. It was completely plain, covered in a leathery skin, decorated with three hair-like tan Mohawks sprouting from its head.

The second brought forth a bodiless pink and white Pokémon. There were spikes on its ever-moving back, and six raised bumps on its head, tipped in darker pink. A yellow stripe followed through its lips and around the body.

"Come on out, Dapper!" shouted Joshua, raising laughs from the girls in the crowd.

"Show them who's boss, Shinx!" called Cadence, throwing her Pokéball into the field. Dapper materialised from the sparkles of light, posing as she stared at her surroundings suspiciously.

Shinx appeared, already growling at both opponents. The two Pokémon flinched at the sound of Shinx, and took a step back.

"Nice Intimidate," the woman smirked, flinging her arm forward, "But that won't save you from Machop's Karate Chop!" The blue human-like fighting-type sped towards Shinx, thrusting its open fist forwards.

"Quick, Dapper," Joshua directed, "Spin into a Pound to knock it out of the way!" The water-type acted upon the orders, and jumped into the air in Machop's direction. Performing a mid-air pirouette, she slammed her flightless wing into the muscle Pokémon's face.

"Thanks a lot, Joshua," Cadence smiled, turning away from the battle for a second to smile at the boy, "Now, Shinx, use Tackle on the pink one!"

"It's a Shellos, you amateur!" the water-type's trainer snapped, her brown hair blowing in the strong breeze, "Now, pink one, go and attack with Mud-slap!" As Cadence's electric-type loped to the trainer's end of the jetty, Shellos' mouth churned out some sodden mud, hurling it into Shinx' face.

"Shinx, are you okay?" asked Cadence, fretting over her blue furred Pokémon.

"Shi, Iiiinx!" he growled, rubbing at his eyes with his forelegs.

"Shinx' accuracy has fell considerably," Gareth called, running over with Franklin in tow, "That Mud-slap is going to stop him from battling properly!" His olive green cap was almost blowing off in the strong breeze; he held it down as he continued to add, "Try using his Leer until he can see better!"

"How can you tell he's a he?" asked a confused Cadence, rubbing her goose pimpled arms.

"Two reasons," he smiled, perfect teeth showing, "First off, the tufts of hair on his cheeks and forehead are longer than a female's. Also, the main difference is the navy fur on his hind legs. Female's hind legs have the same royal blue fur as their forelegs."

"Enough with the Pokémon Biology lesson!" shouted the obnoxious Shellos trainer, "Shellos, attack them with a Water Pulse! Sharon, quickly attack them!"

"Sure thing, Brenda," smiled Sharon, the brunette who had been yanked into battle by her blonde friend, "Machop, use Low Kick on Shinx!"

"Cadence, do something!" shouted Franklin, attempting to run forward, only holding back as Gareth obstructed him with a short arm.

"Stop! All of you!" came a voice from a standing sailor. Cadence now saw one of the attractions to him. He was a conventionally gorgeous man. As she and Joshua gawped at the man, he flicked his fishing rod, pulling the line back in.

Everyone was watching him now, as he nudged the Pokémon off his shoulder, urging it to battle. The line seemed to be pulling something in, and as the hook finally came in, a white and persimmon water-type was hauled onto the jetty, flopping it's flowing fins everywhere it could.

"Wingull, attack it with Wing Attack!" the sailor called, thrusting his index finger forward. The blue stripes on the flying-type's wings began glowing periwinkle, as it launched itself towards the helpless sea based Pokémon.

"Gol, Goldeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" it shouted as it was thrown back into a fencepost.

"Now, Net Ball, go!" Zachariah called, throwing a Pokéball with an aqua top half. The ball sucked in the red essence and closed shut. Once grounded, it began to rock vigorously back and forth, coming too close to the edge of the jetty twice.

Everyone was on edge as the most common form of empathy between trainers from everywhere in the region took place. All conversations stopped, all eyes, Pokémon and human alike, were on the Net Ball. The top half was covered in black stripes, crossing each other to look exactly like a net. It stopped rocking, the button's luminous red glow ceasing. Goldeen was caught.

A cheer went through the sailor's crowd of friends, as the trainer recognition system of the Pokéball forced it to drift back to his outstretched hand.

"Well done!" shouted Gareth, jumping for a few minutes before running back to his fishing rod. Franklin followed shortly after, shaking his head at his two friends.

"Now, let's see the end of this battle," Zachariah smiled, turning his face towards Cadence and Joshua, both of whom blushed.

"I'm not battling anymore," Cadence whimpered, dragging Shinx back into his Pokéball. She quickly grabbed her white hat and pulled it off quickly.

There was a gasp from the crowd as the bandages were revealed. They didn't wait for her to take the bandages off.

"Put your hat back on, girl," came a stern voice from Zachariah, "You don't need to prove anything here. I sincerely hope you heal up nicely, and Joshua," he looked at the young teen, "I hope you and Dapper enjoy the Fashion Show."

"But, Zach," Brenda began to argue.

"No 'buts'," he said, glaring at her, "Leave me in peace to fish. All of you!" The crowd whined before moving on. Brenda and Sharon returned his Pokémon to him before leaving.

"Come on, Cadence," Joshua smiled, turning his friend around. "Franklin can stay here and fish, and we can go and look at clothes!"

"Okay," she grinned back, giggling at his excitement. She waved to Franklin and Gareth, and smiled at the ignorant Zachariah, who smiled at his new Pokémon, thinking everyone had gone.

The two friends walked out of the roadhouse, giving their fishing rods back and thanking the guard.

"Do you think I should have told them the Fashion Show was only for Pokémon?" Gareth asked his new friend. The two started to snicker before once more meditating with their fishing.


	11. Chapter 10: Fashion Parade

Chapter 10 – Fashion Parade

Stalking out of the roadhouse, the duo sought out the TV Station. It looked exactly the same as the first time they had been there, but they noticed the huge digital billboard attached to the front of the building.

The screen was showing the same woman in the magenta dress, lemon tassels frisking every which way. Next to her, a small eggplant and palatinate purple Pokémon was twirling around her, levitating in midair around its trainers head. The woman's orchid hair was beautifully formed as she danced with her Pokémon.

"It's a Contest!" shouted Joshua, dazzled by the footage, "She looks beautiful." A few people were forming behind them, watching the woman's performance.

"She's great, isn't she," smiled a friendly face, "Did you know, Buffo actually met her when she came here."

They turned to see Blinko the clown behind them, dressed all up to his cheeks in the yellow and orange suit.

"Blinko!" Cadence shouted, thrusting her wrist into his face.

"Ah, I see you ended up getting one each," he laughed, "Where is your friend?" He scratched his orange hair as he counted the two of them.

Joshua still watched the screen, mesmerised. The screen now split to show the woman, and three other trainers who were attempting to copy her and her Pokémon's moves.

"Who is she?" he asked quietly. Blinko blinked at him, as though put off his counting.

"She's Fantina," he said, pulling out a poster of her posing with two different purple Pokémon, "She's a moonlighter. By day, she's the ghost-type Gym Leader of Hearthome City, but by night…she becomes a superstar in the Hearthome Contest Hall. She's mastered almost all of the three contest styles. There's only one other who can compare to her.

"They used to call her the Sapphire Starlet," he was looking at the screen now, but not paying attention to anything around the three, "She used to completely thrash any contest she was in. They never knew her real name, but, about fifteen years ago, she vanished. Never been in a contest since. It's a shame really, seeing as she was so beautiful. Her Pokémon were better than Fantina's. You see, Fantina at first restricted herself to Beauty Contests, before moving onto Cute Contests. She loves those two styles. Cool came afterwards, although she wasn't as interested." He leaned closer to the young girl, "It's rumoured that she's going to attempt Tough Contests and Smart contests as soon as this year. I doubt she'll like them at all though. Those contests don't meet her standards of Beauty."

"So…she's famous then," said Cadence, shifting back slightly.

"Of course she's famous," he gave a crazed smile, "They once tried to call her Fuchsia Fantasy, no the forums of course, but that didn't catch on. She dismissed it herself, not wanting to be connected at all to the Sapphire Starlet. Maybe because she knows she's not as good. I'm not too sure, to be honest with you. I heard rumours that the Starlet is living in Sinnoh still, and she's had a child. I heard from a very reliable source that her name is Luc-"

"Look what she's doing!" Joshua shouted, making most of the people who were eavesdropping jump in their spots. Looking at the screen, they saw Fantina lifted into the air by a purple twister coming from her Pokémon.

"That Pokémon there is called Misdreavus," Blinko said, "I hear she caught it somewhere near Eterna Forest, and with the help of Eterna City's Gym Leader Gardenia! Apparently it's used in her Gym battle's too."

"Wow, it looks amazing," Cadence stared, as Joshua seemed to be drooling with his starry eyes, "What was her name aga-"

"Anyway, I'd better get going," Blinko interrupted, "Breaks over. See you guys around, yeah. Say hi to bunny boy for the clowns and me. Come on over folks! See if you can answer my questions! Beat me and get a third of a coupon for a Pokétch!"

Cadence smiled as he waddled through towards the Pokémon Centre, where she guessed he would join the other two clowns for a second break.

"Joshua, come on," she tugged, seeing people begin to queue outside the main doors. The boy remained motionless for a while, still hypnotised by the screen. He only broke away when Fantina had finished her appeals. As they walked away, the next Coordinator came on screen, a sky blue haired girl in a white suit sprung onto the screen, dancing with a large round pink Pokémon.

Running to the queue, the two friends waited for what seemed like hours just to get inside the building.

As quietly as possible, Franklin broke wind, making sure to cough at the same time. Gareth didn't seem to notice, since Franklin watched him out of one squinted eye. The younger boy had a small nose, he suddenly realised. He couldn't believe they had ever expected either Cadence or Joshua to be able to sit like this; they were both too excitable.

Zachariah, the sailor, was still on the jetty, but he was alone now. Taking a quick glance around, Franklin noticed that there was no one else on the jetty with them. All three were sitting still, quietly waiting for a catch. Franklin wondered for a split second how many Pokémon Zachariah had, since he had already seen him catch one.

It was an amazing capture. Much more interesting than the one sided battle his two friends had. He'd have to have a bit of training with Cadence, but he had expected better from Joshua. He still only had one Pokémon, while Cadence and himself had two.

Although, he didn't catch his own. Did that make Cadence a better trainer than him? He decided against the idea. She didn't have the patience to sit and wait for the perfect water-type Pokémon to bite the hook.

A quick look at Gareth's fishing rod told him that the young boy had a bite.

"Quick, Gareth," he shouted, stepping away from his own rod to help the young boy.

"I know, man!" the boy snapped, pulling as hard as he could. The line slowly pulled it's way up; it was heavy. Franklin helped the boy, with the both of them pulling until they could see a dodger blue domed head, separated by two soft crimson lumps.

It had tentacles, of a thick taupe colour, and it was using them against the friends. It pushed at the jetty, not able to smile without a mouth, but grinning all the same.

"Ten, Ta!" it growled as it pushed harder. A large hand grabbed the rod and pulled the Pokémon off the edge and onto the pier, where the boys could battle him.

"That seems like a strong Tentacool," Zachariah said, winking and turning back to his own rod. Unbeknownst to any of the three, Franklin's rod was now being tugged at.

"Buneary, get out here!" he shouted, throwing the normal-type's Pokéball out onto the wooden jetty.

"Neaaaaaaar!" she yawned, stretching the crème fur around her legs.

"Buneary, Ice Punch that Tentacool!" he called, pointing at the pulsing water-type.

"Bunear! Neary!" she called, powering up her left ear with a freezing fog. Her ear was soon engulfed in both fog and ice, as she closed the distance between herself and the landed Pokémon.

"Tentaaaaaa!" the Tentacool growled, as several purple needles erupted from its tentacles, each one racing towards Buneary. Each one disintegrated on the frozen ear, and the ice-type attack collided with the wild Pokémon's body. Immediately fainting, Gareth pulled out his very own Net Ball, throwing it with precision.

"Catch that Tentacool!" he shouted, watching it make contact with the tentacle that had only moments ago been firing poisonous barbs at Franklin's own Pokémon. The red light on the main button of the blue and white ball was flashing, as it slowly thrashed about, knocking the odd leaf that had fallen.

"Three, two, and…one!" Gareth laughed as the ball flew towards him. "I'm finally a trainer! Now I can get Budew!" Franklin had come over to congratulate him, joined by both Buneary, and Zachariah.

"Well done," Franklin said, unfazed by his lack of a catch. Quietly, but no less abruptly, Franklin's fishing line stopped being tugged as the catch swam on its way.

Walking into the building, Cadence recognised some of the same staff that had been there the first time, watching Franklin's battle with the TV presenters. She wasn't looking forward to seeing them.

"Cadence, look!" Joshua shouted, his eyes racing around the room they had entered, "Look at all the posters with Fantina on! She looks amazing in each one!"

The woman they had seen on the screen outside, the Gym Leader Fantina, was posing with many different Pokémon on the posters, each one looking more and more like the typical ghost-type Pokémon she'd seen on television.

The dress never seemed to change, and Cadence wondered if she had more than one of them, or if she only wore it for posters and recordings.

Looking at them, she saw posters of other people, who must have also been famous. There was a girl with sky blue hair, wearing a pink vest and a short white skirt. She was sporting a red Pokétch, which seemed to be the main focus of the poster.

A caption underneath read: "The Pokétch – Crystal's wearing one. Why aren't you?"

Whoever this Crystal was, Cadence hadn't seen her. Although, she hadn't seen Fantina before, and she thought she watched enough television to have seen her at least once.

"Josh," she whispered to her friend, "Have you noticed how there are no posters of the Sapphire Starlet that Blinko mentioned. If she was as famous as he made her out to be, shouldn't there be at least one of her here?"

"I've seen her, Cadence," Joshua smiled, looking his friend in her blue eyes with his bright green. "She used to be on a few magazines my mother had, and she has a few Starlet videos from back in the day. I found a few letters signed by the initials SS. Most of them are about her daughter. Cadence, her daughter is the same age as us, near enough. We might even know her already."

"Wouldn't that be amazing?" Cadence smiled, turning around to view all of the posters of fashionable celebrities all over the walls of the lobby, "Do you think she got any skills from her mother?"

"Maybe," he smiled, noticing a sign, "Quick, the Fashion Show is this way!" He seized Cadence's arm and carted her away to a staircase.

There was a strong breeze picking up on the jetty, and Gareth was getting fidgety.

"I wonder what her strengths are going to be like," he smiled, looking at the clouds, "Or it could even be a he, my mom hasn't told me yet. My dad said he wouldn't see me with a girly Budew, but grass-type Pokémon can become so powerful. He's just angry because back in his training days, he specialised in training fire-types, so he thinks grass Pokémon are weaklings.

"I bet I'll be able to beat him easily," the boy was almost shaking with excitement, while Franklin simply sat, waiting for a bite on his fishing line. There was a grunt from the side Zachariah was sitting, and Gareth sat back down, trying his hardest to relax.

After the grunt came a cheer. Turning his head quickly, he saw that the sailor had made another catch, a large water-type, nearly as tall as Gareth. It was a royal blue, everywhere but its overly large white fists, which looked like gloves.

Its eyes were atop the body, which no mouth or nose visible. There was a black swirl on a white background, which took up most of its body.

"It's a Poliwhirl!" shouted Gareth, smiling, "Would you like me to weaken it with my Tentacool?"

"I don't think you'd have the skill or power for this capture," Zachariah said, smiling, "Thanks anyway, though. Wingull, you know what to do!"

The flying-type recycled the attack they had seen previously, heaving its periwinkle wing into the water-type's body. A stream of bubbles, sent faster than Wingull could dodge, were let loose from the centre of the spiral.

"Wingull, try using Water Gun to knock them back!" Zachariah shouted, loosing his cool. The oblivious sea bird didn't obey, and was knocked about endlessly, falling to the ground when the attack finally ceased.

"Use Roost!" Gareth shouted, stomping the wooden jetty with his green trainers. Seeing Zachariah nodding, Wingull began glowing the same dull periwinkle that its wings were moment's ago.

Slowly, it gained altitude as the colour faded, healing it back to its original state.

"Now, use Supersonic!" the sailor ordered. The second time for Franklin within the past week, he heard the almost inaudible screech coming from Wingull, with both Poliwhirl and Buneary holding their heads as if their brains were in pain. Franklin held Buneary closer to him, empathising with his normal-type Pokémon.

Poliwhirl on the other hand, was in the firing range and became confused from the high-pitched noise. It began to slap itself in the stomach, flinching each time, but not seeming to realise that it was hurting itself.

"Now, Wingull, Wing Attack once more!" instructed Zachariah. The wings of the sea bird once more began to glow periwinkle as he swiftly glided to the larger water-type, white-feathered tail flicking as he flew.

There was a collision, and Poliwhirl was sliding towards the edge of the jetty.

"Great Ball, go!" the trainer roared, throwing his capture device. The blue and white ball he threw seemed to soar through the air, with its red stripes looking more like streaming lights in the air.

As the ball made contact with the spiral patterned Pokémon, it opened, releasing a now-familiar red energy that encased the Pokémon, before converting the life form into the same essence. Pulling the red force back inside, the ball closed and lit up.

Landing on the wooden walkway, the ball began to rock enthusiastically, spinning on its edge in circles before the trainers standing near gasped. The ball stopped spinning, and the red-lit button cut off.

"Well done, Wingull!" Zachariah applauded, ruffling the feathers on his friend's body. The Wingull was now perched on his shoulder, pruning itself.

"That was so cool, don't you agree Franklin?" Gareth asked, smiling to him. The thirteen year old let his Buneary land and bounce back to the rod.

"It was really impressive," he said, excited, "I can't wait to make my first catch too."

"What about Buneary?" Gareth asked, looking confused at his slightly older friend.

"Buneary was a gift from my father," he explained, sitting on a bench by their fishing rods, "My mother gave him this Luxury Ball before she died, and told him to catch the perfect Pokémon for me."

He twisted the black ball in his hands. This had been his mother's ball, he was sure of it. She must have had it for a long time before she fell ill. The metallic red rings encircling it reminded him of her hair, shimmering in the sun.

Tears began to form in his brown eyes. He felt a small but firm hand on his back.

"It's okay Franklin," Gareth soothed, looking from under his jade hat, throwing friendship to the older boy from his hazel eyes.

"I miss her so much," Franklin spoke, barely whispering. Buneary was making a noise from in front of them, trying to call them over. "What is it Buneary?" Looking up, they saw Franklin's fishing rod twitching slightly.

"It could just be the sea," Gareth suggested as he moved closer. The rod quickly began thrusting forwards, almost bending in half completely. "Grab it!"

The two boys ran to the rod, with Buneary helping them heave the Pokémon attached to the rod onto land. With a small struggle, the rod flicked up, sending a light blue blur over their heads.

The blond haired boy pushed open another door, seeing nothing inside but a dressing room.

"You'd think there'd be signs around here somewhere," he groaned, closing the wooden door back behind him.

"There were!" Cadence shouted at her friend, stamping her feet purposely as she stalked towards him, "You ignored them! 'Oh, I know where to go! Follow me, not the signs, silly!' You're an idiot! Now we're going to miss it!"

"Calm down, Cadence," the green eyed boy urged, made nervous by his friend. He couldn't see any sign's anymore. "I've got an idea. If we just head back downstairs one floor, then we should be able to see the signs again. Then I promise you can lead the way. Deal?"

"Fine!" she growled at him, pushing her way around him to head down the corridor of the salmon themed walls. She scuffed her foot on the rouge-carpeted floors, almost losing her footing.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked, his mind racing with both concern and the desire to laugh out loud.

"I'm fine!" Cadence bellowed, pulling her hat further down and storming through the halls. Her cheeks had gone red from the embarrassment, and Joshua noted that they matched the carpets, before rushing after her.

Exiting three separate doors, he noticed there were once more signs, as well as other weary travellers, stuck looking around for a way to go.

Three different signs pointed in completely different directions, one of which was guiding trainers the way Cadence and Joshua had just come from. He saw the two others, pointing in opposites. He knew one would have to be the stairs heading to the lobby, and the other would be the right way.

"Cadence, choose which way we should go," he pleaded to the girl, who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"I think we should go that way," she smiled, explaining herself by adding, "woman's intuition." She pointed to their left, and the two commenced racing down the corridor to what he could see were a flight of stairs.

"We're almost there!" he shouted, as he jogged up the staircase leading to the highest floor. The walls were covered in a pink paint, and there were posters detailing the fashion show all over the walls. "It's…for Pokémon?"

"Looks like we've wasted a journey," Cadence grimaced, looking at the woman at the desk.

"Maybe you haven't, darlings," said a deep voice. Turning, they saw a huge hulk of a man, dressed in tight bottoms and a white vest, "You kids have Pokémon on you?"

"Yeah, we do," smiled Joshua, trying desperately to dodge the spit erupting from the man's mouth.

"Then bring 'em out!" the monster shouted, patting Cadence on the back and knocking her off her feet.

"Rem, Remoraaaaaaa!" shouted the Pokémon as it flailed on the floor, helpless out of the water.

"It can't even battle out of water," Franklin said; head lopsided as he grimaced, "You want to battle it, Buneary?"

"Bun, Near Neary," the normal-type called as it jumped from side to side. Slowly creeping up to the water-type, Buneary was sniffing, her nose twitching. Closing in on the Pokémon that was intriguing her so, she caught a whiff of the inevitable.

"REM!" came the growl, before gargling blocked the noise. Water rushed out of the Pokémon's mouth, barely missing Buneary's padded ear.

"That was a Water Gun!" Gareth shouted, impressed by the sight of the attack.

"Be careful, Franklin," advised Zachariah, stepping slightly closer. The landed Pokémon still flopped, but its eyes flashed with glee.

Another blast of water slapped through the boards of the jetty, and while Buneary jumped to dodge it, she soon slipped on the wet floor; the Pokémon giggling with joy.

"Buneary, Ice Punch on the ground," Franklin ordered, smiling at the annoying little Pokémon's joyful flailing.

The normal-type's ear became a block of ice as she thumped the floor beneath her. The smile was wiped off the water-type's small face, as it became stuck on the frozen wood.

"Now, Pokéball, go!" the new trainer beamed, throwing the ball that would make his first official capture of his career.

The small button on the enlarged ball, red and white in colour, clipped the Pokémon's right fin.

"Reeeem..." came the feeble cry of the Pokémon as it was converted into the red essence the Pokéball had control over. As it was drawn back into the ball, Franklin thought he saw a glimpse of a fin, trying desperately to escape the confines of the device.

The Pokémon Capturing Ball fell to the frozen lumps on the landing stage that the three trainers stood alone on. It began rocking, slowly at first but gaining momentum and then into a rolling frenzy, spinning at one point on the spot. The red light inside the button was flashing non-stop, until finally, after a full minute of the rocking, the light faded.

"Yes!" Franklin jumped, fist raised in the air as the Trainer Recognition System in the Pokéball towed it into the hand sporting his blue Pokétch. "I finally caught my own Pokémon. Which one is it?"

"I'm not completely sure," Gareth shook his head, trying hard to think, "I don't think it's native to Sinnoh, though."

"It's a Remoraid," Zachariah said, placing his burly hand on Franklin's shoulder, "and it comes from my home, Johto. It's odd that this one seems to have migrated here, but it's a good job for you. They have amazing attack capabilities. You'd be surprised what it can learn, though yours seems a sly one."

"Zachariah," Gareth began to ask, looking at the man, "Can I ask you something? Did Remoraid use Lock-On in just before it soaked the floor?"

"You're right there, Gareth," the sailor smiled, "I think I'm going to be glad to see you later on. You're a budding young trainer. I wish you a lot of luck with that Tentacool, but I have to go now. There are some people I need to see before I leave for Oreburgh."

"See you soon, I hope," Gareth said, waving to the man.

"Bune, Buneee" called Buneary as she waved her ears from side to side.

"Goodbye, Zachariah," whispered Franklin, as he watched the man walk through the roadhouse.

"And that's really all there is to it," shouted the husky man, laughing his way out with Cadence and Joshua.

"Thank you for the Accessory Case, Anthony," Joshua smiled, turning to face his new friend, "But you didn't have to give me the Piplup mask to go with it."

"You deserve it, little guy," Anthony said, ushering them out of the building, "Now go find your friend and get out of this metropolis."

"See you later, Anthony," Cadence waved, walking away from the TV Station.

"I'll race you to meet Franklin," said Joshua, playfully, jumping over a potted plant on the street side. As he ran round a corner, Cadence heard a grunt, and quickly ran to her friend's aid.

As she turned the corner herself, she saw Joshua on the floor, flattening both Franklin and Gareth.

"There you are," Cadence smiled, dragging all three boys up.


	12. Chapter 11: Oreburgh Trail

Chapter 11 – Oreburgh Trail

As the trio walked along a grassy road, they couldn't avoid seeing Pokémon scattering themselves before the trainers.

They noticed a Starly dozing on the branch of a tree.

"I wonder when we'll see a tree bearing fruit," Cadence pondered, tapping the section of her bag that held the capsule berry collector, "I've only seen empty ones so far. We've been going a week and a half now; you'd think by now we'd have seen at least one berry."

There came a sigh from the Starly.

"That Starly over there looks full enough," Joshua joked, "I bet it ate them all." Laughing, the three moved on, walking down a few small steps.

"Some of those ledges look high," Cadence said, placing her hands on her head, "Let's make sure we don't get too close if we're up there."

The Starly they had seen on the branch was now sleeping deeply, and seemed to be attracting attention.

Cadence looked at the Pokéball in her hand. It was completely unlike the normal Pokéball she had seen. Much like Franklin's Luxury Ball, this was totally pink, matching the device on her left wrist.

"The market owner said it was a Heal Ball," Franklin informed her, pressing his fingers to the lighter pink indents on the top half, "It's meant to completely heal a Pokémon before it's sent out. So I suppose it's like having a miniature Pokémon Centre in your bag."

"You didn't have to buy it for me, Frankie," she beamed at her brunet friend, "But thank you anyway."

"I was a bit harsh to the both of you," he admitted, "And once Gareth left to go show the Tentacool to his mom, I realised it. So I went to the market and bought it for you. Then he gave me the Premier Ball for free, so I didn't have to spend too much."

"You got my present for free?" asked Joshua, taken aback and almost dropping the purely white ball he held in his hand. "Does it have any special uses?"

"Apparently it's just a promotion for the Jubilife Market," Franklin replied, and seeing Joshua about to make a remark, quickly added, "I didn't have the money for something too extravagant, and at the moment that's the only special Pokéball they showed to me. I couldn't get you both the same."

"Well, it's a gift, I suppose," Joshua smiled, shrinking it back to the pocket size and placing it in his bag, "So, what does the Remoraid you caught battle like?"

"Well, it's a water-type and it has no legs," the fresh trainer confessed, "So I haven't really had a chance yet. There's not much place for him to be brought out yet."

"There's a pool up ahead," Cadence grinned, brimming with happiness as she cuddled the Heal Ball to her cheek. Looking past the blue-eyed girl, Franklin saw a large pond further down the route.

"That's great timing," he decided, running towards the body of water and grabbing the ordinary Pokéball from his backpack, and throwing it into the air above.

The light spiralled into the water and disappeared, until finally the grey and blue Pokémon emerged from the water's surface.

"Rem," it growled quietly, before throwing a Water Gun at Franklin's face.

Chuckling along with her friends, Cadence reached for her Pokéballs.

"Let's make a party out of this," she called, throwing her two in the air, "Come on out, Chimchar and Shinx!"

"Dapper, join your friends!" shouted Joshua, Franklin sighing behind him.

"I really wish you'd just call her Piplup," he said, grapping a plain Pokéball and the Luxury Ball his father had given him. "Come and see the sunlight, guys!"

A huge burst of light blinded the companions, as the Pokémon in the balls merged into one, before separating again.

Remoraid squinted and threw up a Water Gun at the lights.

"Chiiiiim!" came a squeal from the flaming gamboge fire-type heaved his paw out of the light and scratched the water-type's mouth.

"Remoraid, stop that!" ordered Franklin, much to the amusement of Remoraid, who sank under water and began swimming in circles. "I'm sorry, Chimchar. Lucky for you your fires can't be put out."

Cadence's Pokémon growled playfully as Franklin rubbed his large furless ears. Buneary hopped quickly over to the fire-type and began rubbing his arms simultaneously.

"Chim, Cha chaaaar?" the usually jolly Pokémon asked, face in shock.

"Bun, Buneary bun," the curious Pokémon looked at the flame tail the fire-type sported, pausing to giggle in a high-pitched tone, "Buneary, eary!"

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Cadence, kneeling down next to the small Pokémon.

"I think they're falling for each other," Joshua romanticised, dropping to his stomach, goggling at them.

Chimchar laughed nervously, trying to step to the side. Turtwig began chuckling quietly to himself, letting Dapper flick a piece of earth from the leaves on his head.

"Inx," came a quiet growl from the electric-type, his fur bristling as he stalked closed to the pond, flattening his body to the floor and settling by himself.

"It would be nice to know what Pokémon say to each other," Cadence said thoughtfully, tossing the Heal Ball between her hands.

"They're probably just telling each other what they think of battling," Franklin decided, nodding as he still stood, "or more likely, which one of them would win. I think we know the answer to that one, though."

"Which one do you think would battle best against me?" came a voice from behind them. Coming down from a ledge, and cursing as he hit the floor, Theodore Carter waved to them. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, thank you," Franklin said, turning his back on the trainer.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked, smiling as he grabbed a Pokéball, "I could do with a workout for my new Pokémon. It won't take long, I promise you."

"Fine, Theo, you get your wish," Joshua said, looking at the Pokémon, "Come and get battling, Dapper!" The water-type Pokémon scuffed up her blue pelt and ran to the front of her trainer, holding her beak in the air.

"I, uh, was kind of trying to battle Franklin," he stuttered, taking a step back.

"What's the matter?" asked Joshua, moving forward to close the extra space, "Don't you think you can beat me? Come on, we'll go one on one. I'll go easy on you."

"Well then, looks like this is no place for my newest capture," Theo smirked, grabbing a different Pokéball from his vast jacket pocket, and throwing it into the air, "so I'll have to bring out the big guns. Time to battle, Glameow!"

The burst of light danced about dramatically, before forming into the indigo feline they had seen only a week before.

Immediately, she lunged forward to perform Fake Out, the attack that failed to miss Franklin's Buneary in their battle on the outskirts of Sandgem Town.

There, the five-minute walk between their houses was nothing, and the two boys used to spend nights together with Cadence, talking about the day they'd become Pokémon trainers.

Cadence had never been too keen on the idea, only looking to it as an excuse to leave home and see new sights. Catching the Pokémon had been a new plan for her, after Frederick Berry had sent her on the quest.

Franklin always wanted to be the strongest trainer in the world, starting off with Sinnoh. His father wasn't a strong or famous trainer, but he had all the knowledge. Cadence's mother had all the style, the nicest looking Pokémon.

Joshua was always confused. He loved the idea of battling and being famous, but he didn't want to become a clone. His mother, Andrea, wasn't a trainer, or a coordinator. She had Pokémon, but they were mainly her pets and friends.

His father, Palmer Valence, was a different story. Palmer was a famous trainer, strong and knowledgeable. Joshua hadn't seen him for a few years, but the last time he heard from him, he had been working at a new battle stadium called the Battle Tower.

Franklin and Cadence had never met Palmer, and Joshua hadn't told them about him. Franklin would be impressed at first, but then cite him for not living up to the name. Cadence wouldn't know his name anyway, she'd just be glad she knew what his father looked like.

His father had tried to teach him a lot of tactics and strategies in battling back when he was around.

"Dapper, Pound the ground!" he ordered. The light blue water-type obeyed almost immediately, thrusting her wings into the ground and forcing her strength into the ground.

Glameow hit the target, but began to hiss as the attack was thrown off.

"The best defence is a good offence!" called Joshua, laughing at the look of shock on Theo's face, Remoraid lifting his head out of the water to watch, "That's what my father used to say."

"Glameow, use Scratch!" Theodore growled, sweating slightly. Joshua smiled, seeing the surprise on the boy's face.

The furred normal-type pounced towards Dapper, claws bared. A jump in the air gave her enough momentum to claw at the water-type, who flinched and fell back.

"Now, Quick Attack!" the more experienced trainer called, sending the blue and white streak of energy at Dapper.

"Dapper, use Growl, quickly!" Joshua ordered, fear in his voice. The sharp snarl was too late, and Glameow crashed into the small body of Dapper, knocking her over and out.

"We won," Theo said, ruffling the fur on Glameow. "You did well, Joshua. You got closer than Franklin did last time to beating us, but maybe you should stick to contests."

"I'm not a coordinator!" the blond haired teen bellowed, sucking Dapper back into her Pokéball before storming out of the small clearing they had been resting in.

"Joshua, come back!" Cadence called out, moving to chase after her friend.

"Stop right there," Franklin said sternly, grabbing her wrist, "Me and you still need to battle this idiot. I'll go first."

"No, I'll save you for last," Theo said, nudging Glameow forward, "Give me all you've got!"

"Chaar!" came a shriek from Cadence's beginning Pokémon, the fire-type jumping in front of his trainer to battle first.

"You want to battle him, Chimchar?" Cadence asked, kneeling down next to her Pokémon. The flaming Pokémon nodded, growling slightly. "He looks a little grouchy."

"Bun Buneaaaary!" shouted the normal-type Pokémon, cheering from near the water's edge.

Chimchar shook his head, flicking his arms back and forth, and baring his short claws.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!"

_[II'm not a coordinator,[I_ Joshua thought as he walked further along the grassy route, Dapper's Pokéball rocking in his knapsack against his leg.

There was rustling from the bushes and trees around him, scaring him enough to rush further, trying to get off the route.

"Staaaaar," came a yawn to his left. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw the same grey bird from earlier, perching on top of a small bush growing up to Joshua's waist.

"You're that same Starly from before, aren't you?" he smiled, slowly slinking over to the flying-type, to which he got a hearty reply. "You don't seem mean like those Starly back at Lake Verity the other week."

"Star, Staaaaaaa!" called the orange-beaked Pokémon, hopping on to the boy's shoulder. He was shocked, but smiled anyway. Looking closer, he saw a coal-black ribbon tied around its wing.

"Wow, you're all kitted out, aren't you," the blond smiled, winking at the small bird, who was now pecking his upper arm, "Very chic. That's a good nickname for you, isn't it? We'll call you Chic."

"Starly? Star, Starly, lyyy," it chirped, hopping on the spot, eyes squinted in joy.

The pair walked further along, with Joshua humming his favourite songs.

"You like this song, Chic?" he asked the young Pokémon. The flying-type nodded, the large white-feathered patch on his forehead ruffling in the slight breeze. "Alright, let's sing it as we walk."

There were other trainers crossing the route, some with their Pokémon out, some travelling with friends, and others alone, travelling the world in search of treasures and answers.

"I wanna be," Joshua started, dancing as he walked with the Starly he had met earlier that day, "the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause."

There was a small chirrup from a nearby shrub. Looking at it closer, Joshua and Chic saw a bizarre black curled branch sticking out.

"Why would there be a branch attached to a tree?" Joshua asked, grabbing the obstruction.

There was a high-pitched growl, erupting from the large shrub. Chic let out a similar growl, and the shrub began to vigorously shake.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" came the squeal, hurting Joshua's ears. A red burst of movement brought his attention back to the shrub, as a Pokémon of Starly's size flung itself from the plant.

"Chimchar, try another Scratch, quickly!" shouted Cadence, nervous and worried about her Pokémon's well being. He had already taken a lot of damage from the normal-type, and although he had given it his all, he was beginning to lose.

His short claws grew a few inches as he ran across the open scene they were battling in.

"Glameow, Quick Attack!" Theodore ordered, smiling with an implication of calm.

The indigo Pokémon forced her back legs against the floor, pushing back with her front paws. As Chimchar quickly closed the distance, a burst of energy, similar to that of a Pokéball opening, flared from the normal-type's rear and almost immediately, she had barged her entire body into the fire-type's frail body.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Cadence called, running over to her Pokémon.

"It can't battle, Cadence," Franklin said, patting her shoulder, "You'd better return it and let me battle him."

"Don't count on that, Franklin," Cadence said, standing back up. "Shinx hasn't had his go yet."

The blue furred Pokémon raced forward, in front of his trainer and immediately growled, causing the more elegant Pokémon to step back and look to her trainer.

"Don't worry, Glameow," Theodore said, "You can take that overgrown spark."

"Shinx, use Tackle!" Cadence shouted, holding Chimchar in her arms. The electric-type ran swiftly to the feline, leaning his head lower and lower to the floor.

"Glameow, stay where you are!" Theodore smiled as he held his Pokéball in his hand, the breeze blowing his cap slightly.

"Chic, get away before it gets you!" Joshua shouted as the scarlet and charcoal insect stared the trainer and Pokémon out.

"Starlyyyy," hummed Chic as he stood on the floor, focusing. As the Pokémon watched closely, a brilliant white energy burst from Chic's tail, and he was thrust forward to the Pokémon, who easily took the brunt of the attack.

"Krick? Kricketot!" The Pokémon shivered slightly and seemed to shine for a split second.

"Great Quick Attack, Chic!" Joshua called, congratulating his new friend, "Try it again."

Chic once again sprang towards the shivering Pokémon, crashing into it with the force from the energy behind him.

"Kriiiiiiick!" the Pokémon growled, shivering more violently and flashing with a gradual shine.

"Chic, use Tackle!" Joshua called, grimacing in anger. "That Pokémon is taking Quick Attack in its stride. Change the moves! That's what my father would do."

The flying-type landed on the floor, running towards the Pokémon with the trembling antennae, slamming his wings into it, the black ribbon streaming in the slight breeze.

"Kriiiickeeee!" the Pokémon grumbled, trembling erratically and shimmering bright white, "Toooooooooooooooooooooooot!"

The Pokémon roared in its own small voice, squeaking in a pitch that hurt Joshua and Chic's ears, as the white energy surrounding its small body exploded, soaking Chic and Joshua in a painful blast.

"Chic, are you alright?" Joshua flinched, as he crawled over to the twitching flying-type.

"Staaa…" he whispered, attempting to move towards Joshua.

Looking over at the attacker, Joshua saw that it had become unconscious from using the powerful attack. For a moment, Joshua thought of nothing, but quickly remembered the Premier Ball Franklin had given him.

"If I catch that, I'll have the same number of Pokémon as Franklin," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the completely white ball and flicking the enlarging switch. "Premier Ball, hit that target!"

The ball flew through the air, automatically targeting and steering towards the fainted Pokémon, knocking it on the head. The ball opened, and brilliant white sparks dancing around in a spiralling formation before capturing the Pokémon.

The red light appeared on the button, but the ball made no movement at all. As the light faded, the ball began making its way over to the capturing trainer.

"We got it," Joshua smiled, sitting cross-legged and stroking Chic's wings. "I wonder what we'll call this one."

"Are you okay?" asked an older trainer, running over to the younger boy, "That Bide looked amazing, but painful. Your Starly must be strong too."

"Was that the exploding attack?" Joshua asked, cocking his head.

"That's right," said the man, helping the blond trainer up to his feet, "It's an attack where the Pokémon will endure a few attacks, storing the energy from them. After that, the energy can only go one way, and that was in the direction of you and that Starly. Speaking of which, let me use this on him."

He pulled out a small purple aerosol, pulling the trigger and spraying a liquid on Chic's wing.

"Sta!" Chic flinched, trying to pull his wing away from the spray.

"Don't hurt him!" Joshua shouted, trying to pull away himself.

"Don't worry, kid," he said, putting the bottle away, "It's a potion. It'll help restore some of Starly's health."

"His name is Chic," Joshua admitted, holding out his smaller hand, "and my name is Joshua Valence."

"Are you by any chance related to Palmer Valence?" he asked, putting his bag back on properly.

"No, but I get asked it a lot," he lied, shrinking the Pokémon's ball and placing it back into the front pocket of his knapsack.

"That's a shame," the trainer said, "I'd love to meet him. I've travelled all the way from Johto for a chance to challenge him and the Sinnoh league. You're supposed to have some of the toughest trainers in this part of the world, and I think I've just seen one in the making."

"You think I'm a good trainer?" Joshua asked, almost jumping off his feet.

"Of course," the man said, zipping up his jacket as the wind got stronger, "The way you captured that Kricketot was amazing. Chic seems strong, and so does that Kricketot. I'm sure you'll go far."

"Thanks so much," Joshua said, his eyes beginning to well up as he swung his orange and white striped jacket over the identical shirt, "Everyone always assumes I'm a coordinator."

"Well, coordinators can be strong battlers too, you know," he admitted, walking slowly to a bench nearby, "My sister became one when she travelled down south to Hoenn. She almost always beats me in battles."

"Tackle her again, Shinx!" shouted Cadence, sending the electric-type in for one final burst of energy.

As the two Pokémon made contact, there was a tie. Both Pokémon fell unconscious, falling to the floor and sighing with fatigue.

"Well done, Cadence," said, Franklin, strong-arming her out of the way, "But you're out of Pokémon now. It's my turn."


End file.
